To Each Their Own
by Hinata5enpai
Summary: In the midst of being rewritten. Chapter 6 is up! 7/31/13 Tenten is new to town, and she quickly makes new friends AND enemies. When stoic Neji Hyuuga finds out about her secret, what will she do? How can she protect herself and the ones that she cares about? Neji x Tenten and other minor pairings.
1. 1

"Dad, please!" My eyes cringed as my paternal guardian backed me into the corner of the dusty family room. In the back of my mind, I shook my head at the fact that most of our belongings were still in boxes near where I stood. "Please what? Don't hit you? You want to explain to me why I shouldn't?"

The man stands at a remarkable 6 and a half feet tall and has sandy brown hair. His small green eyes were in little slits that could make even a bull question it's next response. However, my voice was not shaky when I spoke back to him,"Tomorrow is my first day at this school. How would it look if I came to school with a black eye on day 1?"

His eyes widened a smidge in realization before he turned and stalked to the door, work boots making the loud noise echo off of the walls, but then he paused to say calmly,"You had better expect to make up for this." With that, the shady man freed me of his presence.

My name is Tenten, and only Tenten. I'm sixteen years old and have long, curly brown hair that I keep up in these two Chinese buns on the top of my head all of the time. My dad has...problems with me. At least twice a week he'll calmly start a conversation with me, and it'll be nice for a while.

That is until he starts ranting about how life is so unfair to him, and how much anger he has to hold back. Sometimes he can go on for hours without having a break, and he'll notice that my attention is wavering after a while. Then the arguing starts and he ends up hurting me.

My mother is indeed alive. You're probably wondering why she doesn't help me, but she has tried. She's made his favorite dinner on multiple occasions and kindly led into the topic of anger management classes, but he'll just give her the same treatment that I get.

She can't do anything else about my father, for he would kill her. I know, I know. He's just one man, right? Well, he served in the army from the time he was 18 until he was 24. He still goes to the gym a few days a week. My father had gotten laid off from his job as a banker in our last city, so he "accidentally" caught our house on fire, got the insurance money, and had us move here to Konoha.

I rose to my full height and stretched before brushing nonexistent dust off of my kapris and heading upstairs. Once I'd taken a hot shower and brushed my teeth, I was off to bed with hopes of making friends the next day.

* * *

When said morning came, I rose with the sun and immediately put my hair into their signature style. My choice of clothing was a pair of dark purple skinny jeans with a little black heart on the back pocket.

Also, I chose a white t-shirt with a panda on it and a plain black jacket with lacing up the back. After I snook myself a piece of toast, I was out the door and on my way.

* * *

**Well, let me know if you approve of the changes I've made. **

**I reread this story and found so many silly mistakes. **

**I figured that I'd fix them and try to improve the quality of this fic in the process. **

**As for my other stories, they are not being deleted or given up on. **

**I am still trying to get past this intense writer's block case I've had for a while now. **

**Thank you for your loyalty! **

**:)**


	2. 2

The walk took a mere ten minutes, but when a large castle-like building came into view, I was shocked to find out that it was my new school. It really did look like a castle. Large pillars were decorated with perfectly trimmed vines and the large field of grass in front of the school was as green as could be.

Before stepping onto said grass, I'd looked around frantically to see if it was okay. When I saw a few students sitting together nearby, I sighed of relief and walked steadily towards the entrance. I'd never seen such a big building. It seemed even larger when I reached the front doors.

After passing through the entrance, my attention was drawn in by a large redwood door just down the hall a few yards that had "Main Office" painted onto it. I heard a slightly muffled, "Come in," as I walked closer to it and timidly stepped into the room to see a busty blond woman sitting at a fancy wooden desk with her head down and an empty bottle beside her.

Her hair was the color of topaz or caramel, and was styled into low pigtails. That is odd considering she is an adult. My instincts told me to sweatdrop at her, but the urge was suppressed. I put on a smile," Good morning!" The woman sat up straight in realization that I had approached her and gave me a glare.

However, after realizing that I was not going to respond to it in any way, she smirked slightly and exclaimed," Here's your schedule, including class times. Tell Kakashi, your 1st period maths teacher, to assign you a responsible guide. You don't want to know what happened to the Hyuuga girl when she first came here."

Her eyebrows raised and she shook her head in pity of some memory. "Okay, then, I will." She handed me a paper and not so politely shooed me out of the room. Feeling kind of like a lost puppy, I walked down the hall a little ways, looking at every classroom's name as I passed, while also trying to memorize my schedule.

"Right?! She's so creepy with her weird eyes and stuff. I feel like she wants to, like, eat my soul or something." My head shot up at the voice and I saw a group of girls walking down the hall. There was four of them, each wearing less clothing than the other.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "Um, excuse me, but could one of you please help me find my class?" A redhead, seemingly the leader of the little group turned and cringed her nose as she lay her eyes on my outfit. She glanced at each of her friends with a smirk on her face before turning her charcoal eyes back to me," And why would I help you, Panda?"

That familiar mocking look in her eyes sparked a flash of anger in my heart, but I closed my eyes and smiled a bit," Nevermind, then. It would have been nice to be friends with you, but I'm not sure how comfortable I am with showing my everything to everyone. See you guys later!"

Sighing calmly, I looked up to see each of the girls trying to make their shorts a bit longer as if they could prove me wrong. My eyes rolled and I decided to head farther down the hall to continue looking for my class.

* * *

Fortunately, my class was located just a few hallways away, so I wasn't late. Just as the principal had said, a man named Kakashi is supposed to teach this math class. I took a seat in the second to last row of tables, by the window and away from the few small groups of people who were around the room conversing.

After a few moments, the bell rang and the rest of the class stampeded in so they wouldn't be counted as late. No one seemed to notice me, and only one other person sat in the whole row. He was a tall kid with pale skin and unruly black hair. He glared at the board up front, or should I say glared through the board?

In any matter, I didn't want or need anyone's attention. Even though it's true, this class is boring me to no end. The teacher, this "Kakashi" person, is already 20 minutes late. Sighing in frustration, I rested my head on my left hand and stared at the door. It slowly opened, revealing a handsome man, at least he seemed handsome. His face was mostly covered with a black medical mask.

Many students began complaining and nagging at him for being late. Apparently it was a habitual thing. As the silver-haired man ignored all the snide comments about his tardiness, he began to take attendance. Towards the end of the list, he called out," Tenten?"

Small whispers filled the classroom because of the new name. Taking a deep breathe, I raised my hand, "I'm here." Kakashi, and the rest of the class(minus a few people that I didn't care enough to look at), turned their attention to me and stared, but only for a moment before Kakashi broke the silence,"Oh. Well, good morning Miss Tenten. Welcome to our school."

I nodded, moving my gaze back down to the fresh notebook in front of me, "Thanks." The teacher seemed to move on, and continued with the few students whose names were after my own. I had three more classes before lunch, and they all were pretty much the same: uneventful.

* * *

As I left my homeroom class just as the lunch bell rang, I realized that I'd forgotten something. The principal had told me to get a student guide from Kakashi. In response to this information, I headed straight to said teacher's classroom and knocked politely. Kakashi opened the door and seemingly smiled( I couldn't tell under his mask)," Hello Tenten. Do you need something?"

Nodding, I looked at the wall beside the doorway, avoiding his gaze," Tsunade told me to get a guide or something from you. She said to make it good this time?" The man scratched the back of his head, "Heh, is that right? Come in." He stepped aside and I took a step into the dimmed classroom.

As my eyes scanned the desks, I realized that only one was taken up by a girl resting her head onto her crossed arms. She had long black hair with a blue tint to it. I couldn't see her face due to the fact that her head was down. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a lavender sweater with the word "LOVE" on the bottom corner. Kakashi broke me of my thoughts and said," Hinata, I'm assigning you as Tenten here's guide for the next week or so."

The girl sat up and looked at me shyly before looking back at him with a red face. He sighed, sagging his shoulders, "I'll give you ten bonus points." She didn't seem to like the idea of being bribed, but her strange silver eyes lit up. She accepted, "O-okay, then." He nodded and motioned for us to exit his classroom as he slipped out an orange book.

As we left I noted that it was a porn book, but he spoke quietly into my ear before I could comment, "Be easy on her. She's actually very sweet." I nodded, but caught another glance at his book and held back the urge to sweatdrop for the second time in one day, muttering under my breath," Pervart."

In the hall, I walked next to the tiny girl that was my guide and tried to make small talk," Thank you so much, Hinata was it?" The girl's soft face turned pink slightly and she nodded slightly, "I-It's nice to meet y-y-you, Tenten."


	3. 3

Once the two of us left the classroom, we headed to the cafeteria for the remainder of lunch.

After we'd sat down at a table near the exit, I discovered that I was too jumpy for food and Hinata insisted that she had eaten in Kakashi's classroom.

"Why were you in his classroom anyway?" I asked rather nosily. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise for a second, but then she stuttered out,"I-I had s-s-some h-homew-work to finish-h."I nodded slightly, glad to just have her talking to me, when a familiar voice rang out behind me,"Oh look, the creepy soul-sucker made friends with Panda. How fortunate for each of you."

My anger spiked again, but I didn't choke back all of it this time. I rose to my feet and spun to face this unwanted company, "You're very annoying, and I don't see why you feel the need to comment on others as if they are a lesser person than you. Clearly you have some things thought out wrong. I'd really appreciate it if you'd apologize to Hinata here for your bitchiness. Please and thank you."

The girl and her "posse" looked stricken for a moment, but went back into snob-mode after a second. The redhead stalked up to me and poked me hard in the chest as she pointed at me, "I'll have you know that my daddy owns thirty percent of the homes in this city. I suggest you shut your fat mouth before I stick something in there that doesn't belong. Do you understand me?!"

I rolled my eyes and smacked her hand away, causing her jaw to drop,"You aren't the boss of me, or anyone else for that matter." By now, of course, the majority of the room was watching our little word battle. A small squeak from behind me told me that Hinata was becoming tense.

The angry redhead in front of me turned the color of her hair and got in my face angrilly, "You little skank! I'll ruin your freakin' life!" I felt a smirk creep it's way to my lips, "I'd like to see you try that."

The girl released a very animalistic growl and took a large breath before beginning to yell, "I'M GONNA.."

She didn't finish her sentence, for a teacher, with a cigarette, came up to us and put a hand on each of our shoulders, "Is there a problem here girls?" I pulled my eyes from the other girl's and looked at him calmly, "No." The teacher, and half the room, gave me a blank look.

The teacher sighed and released our shoulders, "I'll let you both off with a warning this time, okay? Don't let me see this happen again on school property." I smiled slightly at him, "Yeah. Okay." After the man left us, the redheaded girl stomped off with her little group to talk about me at some other place.

I smiled apologetticly at Hinata, who was very red in embarrassment,"Sorry about that. Sometimes people just get me so mad."

Everyone else in the cafeteria decided that the show was over and went back to eating and talking.

Hinata's cheeks dusted themselves a soft red, "Um, thank y-you for standing up for me." I tossed a hand in dismissal,"Hey, what're friends for?" The girl smiled a small smile at me. I changed the subject,"So who is she anyway? What makes her think she can treat others so poorly?"

Hinata looked down," She's c-called Karin. Her father really does own a large amount of properties in this c-city, so everyone wants to befriend her i-i-in hopes that she'll give them m-money or something."

I tapped my chin in thought," Well as long as I'm with you, she's not getting away with being a jerk to you like that." Hinata blushed a little and said," T-thank you."

As lunch ended, Hinata was a good guide and showed me my next class. It was History with Asuma. When I walked through the door, the room silenced in an instant. Awkward...

I looked at the ground as I headed to the seat by the window that was open in the second row from the front.

I looked at the sky outside the window as I tried to ignore the twenty pairs of eyes burning holes into my back. I was about to turn around and give the whole class a piece of my mind when the teacher strolled in. He is the same teacher that broke up me and Karin.

He started taking attendence, like any other teacher would. Is it even legal for him to smoke on school property? The large, full, ashtray that rested on the corner of his desk told me that this wasn't an unusual occurance for him. When he came to my name he gave a confused look and asked the class, "Does anyone know who Tenten is?"

The whole class began staring at me(except for a few, obviously). The teacher followed their stares and his eyes landed on me and I gave him a smile. He blinks and says,"Oh. Good afternoon Tenten. I'm Asuma-Sensei." I nodded, " It's nice to meet you, again."

He nodded and resumed taking attendance on his clip board. The memory of earlier seemed to go over his head, or maybe he's just a cool teacher.

Once the bell rang at the end of the day, I hurried to my locker and put all of my books away. I made sure to thank Hinata again for the help, got her cellphone number, and headed home.

When my house came into view, I saw a dent in the side of my father's car. He's going to be upset already when I get there. Damn it.


	4. 4

**So, I'm redoing the chapters! Let me know what you think of the differences!**

* * *

As I approached the stairs, I paused.

Will he really be that angry at me? Perhaps if I come in and make a nice dinner before he notices I'm home, he'll lighten up a bit. Oh! Maybe I can get a job and help him pay for the damages! However, I don't have that much extra time...

I shook my head and took a calming breath before taking on the first step. My shoulders tensed when a car sped by on the street. Be brave, Tenten! Without allowing myself to dwaddle any longer, I jogged up the rest of the stairs. However, when my hand rested on the doorknob, the door itself flew open to reveal my seething father.

His usually opaque skin was nearly the color of a cherry as the veins in his bloodshot eyes drew closer to his pupils. He grunted in a very masculine way before swiftly knocking the heel of his left work boot into my diaphram. Upon reaching up to catch his leg, my feet lost their places and I felt myself falling backwards. My arms flailed desperately for something to grab onto, but found nothing and I was sent sprawling down the rather small flight of stairs.

Each step, though, collided with an operative part of my body: my shoulder, my knee, my temple. So my face slid into a grimace when my body finally skidded to a stop on ground level. The effect of the kick left me gasping slightly, and my peripheal caught a glimpse of my paternal figure taking the stairs slowly downwards, looking to land another blow.

Another car drove by, but not nearly as fast as it should have been going. I reached out with my hands as if he was going to help me to my feet, but said under my breath, "People are going to see."

Though he didn't respond verbally, he took one of my outstretched hands and pulled me quickly to my feet. His eyes were looking towards the street angrilly. I collected my dropped school bag and hurried indoors before Dad could turn to see. Once I'd safetly reached the stairs, I heard my voice and froze, "What do you need?"

My hair was yanked until I fell back against his chest. My bag fell to the ground again, a few pencils slipping out. His dark green eyes focused in on my own brown ones and a scowl settled onto his lips, "Look at me when I'm talking to you." With one mighty thrust, he'd dropped me roughly onto the hallway's hard floor and was towering over me like a Titan, "When are you going to learn some respect?" His bootclad foot collided with my stomach again, and a large wave of nausia went through me when a crack met my ears.

He had to have heard it too because the corner of his mouth lifted in the slightest. A small cry sneaked past my lips, and he smiled down at me. For a second, he was my father again. The father that took me to the park on Saturdays to play catch and the father that had taught me how to throw knives. All too soon, the smile was gone and a grimace replaced it, "Maybe now you'll understand that I am the boss. Do you understand? Do not think of disobeying me. I'll kill you."

The man turned and left me alone, leaving the house and getting into his car. I heard the door slam, and I heard him drive away. A stupid thought crossed my mind. Maybe I can deal with this alone. Maybe it'll heal on it's own. When I tried to get to my feet, however, the thought left with no questions asked.

Desperately, I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and unfolded it, my cell phone out. Hinata had given me her home phone number earlier in the day in case I had any questions for homework.

It rang nearly four times, and my heart began to sink, but a deep voice cut through the beep, "Hyuuga residence." It was difficult, but I stopped the quiver in my voice just long enough to say, "Can I speak to Hinata?" A strange noise that sounded somewhat like a grunt came and after a few seconds, Hinata's soft voice came on the line," H-hello?"

The quiver uncovered itself, "Uh, hey Hinata, can you come over please? I am, well I'm kind of hurt. I think I broke some ribs or something." I heard a gasp and Hinata said," I'll b-be right over there." Once I gave her my address and hung up, I let myself try to relax on the floor.

* * *

When a knock finally came at the front door nearly half an hour later, I tried to get up and answer it, but couldn't so I called out," Come in." I lay on my back with a foot on the bottom step as Hinata rushed to my side with some other people following her, "Hey there Hinata. Thanks for coming."

Hinata's large eyes were watering up, but she said nothing so a taller girl with bubblegum pink hair knelt lightly by me. When she offered a smile, her teeth were so white that they nearly blinded my hazy eyesight, "I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you Tenten. I'm taking pre-med classes, so can I lift your shirt up a bit to see what it looks like?" She seemed nice enough, so what can possibly go wrong?

Eventually, I gave my nod of consent whilst trying to see who else was in my house, but was unsuccessful. When "Sakura" carefully lifted my shirt up, her eyes widened, and a few gasps were heard behind me. So there were at least five other people here.

Sakura returned my shirt to how it previously was and faced me with a very serious look, "What happened?" A panicked shock ran through me and I hoped that she didn't see it in my face, but I quickly came up with a logical excuse," I fell down the stairs." I lied so quickly! Did she notice?

If she did, she didn't show it. Sakura's head whipped to the right as she spoke in an authoritive voice, "Naruto call an ambulance." I saw a blonde boy grab Sakura's phone and start to call for help. I struggled to sit up and tried to stand,"No no no. I'm fine. See?" When I tried to force a smile, my body forced me down into a doubled-over stance.

Hinata knelt by me suddenly, a small hand lightly on my back, "Tenten, it's o-okay. Just calm down." My mouth opened slightly to argue with her, but my body refused to let me. A siren was heard in the slight distance.

When the paramedics and cops knocked on the door, Hinata and Sakura went to talk to them while a blond girl that looked like a model helped me lay back down. A cop came over and started questioning me,"How did this happen?" "I fell down the stairs." The cop kept on,"Where is your father?" Oh no, hesitation. He raised an eyebrow at me,"You don't know?" I shook my head,"No. He said that he had an important meeting with his friends." The cop seemingly calmed down. A shaky breath escaped me, for I've never lied this much.

When I left the hospital at around 11, I walked uncomfortably home and into the house. Before I could even close the front door behind me, a loud voice bellowed, "Where have you been!?"

* * *

**I appreciate reviews!**


	5. 5

**Okay! I have updated this chapter! I plan to have the whole story redone by September, but sometimes plans don't work out. Let's hope for the best!**

* * *

"Where have you been?" The voice was a loud and surprised one. My body turned itself around in defense, ready to block a hit. When my mother's bewildered face registered in my brain, I relaxed. A sheepish grin painted my lips and my eyes turned to the floor, "I was in the hospital. He cracked my ribs."

The short woman's brown eyes widened with shock, and histeria coated her voice, "Oh my god, Tenten! Baby, I'm so sorry." Tears ran down her tired face. I pulled my weeping mother to me in a tight hug,"Oh, shut up Mom. It's not your fault. We're gonna get through this, I promise. Even if it kills me."

The loud noise of a slamming car door broke our embrace. My mom wiped her face and said urgently,"Go get in bed hurry!" Obliging instantly, I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, letting my hair down sorely before going to bed.

When daylight broke, my body didn't ache as much as I thought it would. Of course it still hurt around my problemed area, but it wasn't as intense as the day before. I fixed my hair after taking a quick shower and brushing my teeth. Once I was dressed, I climbed out of the window and shimmied down the tree that was so conveniently placed near the house.

Looking down at my outfit as I walked casually down the street, I decided that there was no way that I was worse than Karin could ever be. My outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, black flip flops, a blood red tanktop with a dragon on the front of it, and a white jacked with three black stripes on the right bicep. Karin will definitely hate my outfit. Who cares?

As if on cue, Karin and a few of her friends came up to me the moment that I stepped onto school property. A large grin found itself on my lips as I raised a hand in greeting, "Good morning Karin!" Said girl looked mildly flustered, but she scowled at me, "Just shut the fuck up, skank. I'll kill you." She then turned on her rather high heel and stalked off to bother someone else.

I blinked once, and I blinked twice while I registered the scene before me. Laughs escaped me rather loudly, and I fell to the ground with a hand to my injured ribs with the chuckles still rolling out. Once the fit had deminished, I noticed a familiar group standing near me with questioning looks on their faces. Swiftly, I got to my feet and gave a sweet smile to them, "G'morning!" Most of their faces returned to normal as they murmured a greeting back to me. Sakura stepped forward with a white smile, "You didn't get to meet everyone yesterday, so these are Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji."

My mind took mental notes of each person's attributes.

Sasuke was rather stunning. Even just looking at him made my heart slightly quicken, but the look the Sakura kept on glancing over to him told me that he was off limits. He had rather disheveled black hair and matching dark eyes that seemed to be void of any life. His lips were in a permanent frown and his nose was slightly pointed upwards, as if he was silently stating that he was better than everyone here. Just looking at him, I understood that he is probably a big jerk. He better thank the god's that he has the looks on his side.

Ino was the blond girl that looked like a model. She looked like a walking barbie, in literal speaking. Her lips were plump and pink, and her lashes were black with makeup. Her icy blue eyes completely shined without any help of eyeshadow color. The girl's brows were perfectly even, and she had a beauty mark right under the corner of her right eye that just brought out her european looks. I was so jealous of that beauty mark! Her clothes were designer, and her feet bore heels that had added at least five inches. Despite her preppy appearence, Ino seems to emit a very friendly vibe. It's as if you can tell her anything, but there were no promises she wouldn't tell a FEW people because that seemed to be the type of person she was. Not in a bad way.

Naruto had unruly blond hair that was a shade darker than Ino's babydoll color. His dark blue eyes shoot quickly to each person that talks, and everything that makes noise as if he's some kind of animal. He was by far the perkiest person of the bunch, with his large smile and need for constant bodily contact.

Shikamaru had longish brown hair that was pulled up into a ponytail nearly on the top of his head. You'd think it'd look weird, but it suits him. He has a slouch, but I feel that he can fix it if he wants. He's lazy. SUPER lazy by the way it looks. His clothes were rumpled as if he'd just rolled out of bed, and his eyes were shut as if he didn't have energy to keep them open.

Neji had really long and silky brown hair that was tied in a loose knot at the very bottom and milky colored eyes that were as cold as an igloo. Despite the stoic air that he emitted, I couldn't help but admit to myself that he was hot. However, he reminded me of someone.

I, still confused, nervously walked up to him and spoke quietly, "You, uh, you look like Hinata a little..." He didn't even look at me,"Hn." My eyes widened in realization and I looked up to his face,"You were the one who answered her phone yesterday, weren't you?!" He 'hn'ed again. A hint of anger coursed through me, "I'm pretty sure that's not even a real word. Stop saying it." He 'hn'ed me yet AGAIN so I had no other choice but to turn my back to him and stomp my foot childishly, "I guess I just won't talk to you then."

A "hmph" came from my chest and a snicker brought my face up to see everyone watching us. I smiled, 'hn's forgotten,"Nice to meet you all by the way." Ino came over and put an arm around my shoulder, laughing,"Oh. I love you already!" I giggled and everyone began chatting about random stuff. For once, I felt comfortable, and I came to love the group right then. Even though I'd just met them all, I loved them. Love at first sight DOES exist!

Every single time my eyes went to Hinata, she was trying not to look at Naruto, who was standing next to her with an arm around her and Sakura's body tried to get me to squeal in excitement, but I held it back and pulled her a few feet away to say teasingly, "So how long have you and Naruto been dating?"

She turned red," We're n-n-n-not dating!" I laughed out loud,"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you like him. Besides, I think that you two would be cute together!" The girl managed to give me a small smile before the warning bell rang and we all had to run to our classes before we were late.

* * *

(SKIP TO LUNCH)

We all sat at two large tables pushed together at lunch, Ino and I not getting lunch. I claimed my stomach hurt and Ino was on a diet. I was listening to Naruto explain what his favorite ramen flavors to Hinata when my phone went off, signalling an incoming call. Without alerting my friends, I escaped to the mixed gender bathroom and answered the call. "Hello?" "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

**I'd appreciate reviews:)**

**7/31/13**


	6. 6

**Chapter six is up! I think it'd be nice to get this fic to 100 reviews:) Will you help me? Free cookies to each review ;) * waves freshly baked goods in front of your nose* You know you want it!**

* * *

"You little bitch! I'm gonna kill you!"My body visibly tensed," Dad? What did I do this time?" The yelling somehow got louder and I had to hold the receiver a few inches away from my ear so as to not go deaf,"Don't ask me what the hell you did! You know damn straight what you did! Get your ass down here or it'll be 10 times worse than yesterday!"

My arm unconsciously wrapped itself around my waist and I mumbled, "I understand. I'll be there in a minute." Once I'd hung up, my body leaned back against the wall in disbelief. Really God? This is how you treat me? It's not like stealing a cookie or two from the jar when I was younger was THAT bad of a crime. Hinata's shaky voice broke my ridiculous thoughts, "T-Tenten, you can't go!"

My body straightened instantly and I turned to see Hinata and Naruto staring at me with bewildered looks. Hinata's bleeding finger must've been the reason that they had come, but they'd heard everything! I put up my hands defensively, as if pleading with them, "I HAVE to go. You don't understand." Both looked at each other wearily before Naruto took a half-step forward, "You'll get hurt again and you know it."

I nodded as if his sentence had given me an idea, "If you don't tell anyone I PROMISE to call you the moment he's gone. I promise! Please guys, really!" They both edgily agreed, unhappily. I thanked each of them and hurried out of the emergency exit and began rushing home.

* * *

When I opened the front door, there was absolutely no sign of him. Believing it was safe, I shut the door behind me. Big mistake. A hand roughly grabbed my shoulder and shoved me against the wall of the kitchen with much force. His angry green eyes were glazed over and he didn't speak to me.

After the man had tied my hands behind my back, he put a knife through my shirt and into the wall to hold me up. The stench of liquor filled the air when he laughed randomly. By the way he was tripping around, he had to be pretty wasted already.

The man took out his pocket knife with the flames on the handle and cut my shirt down the front, surprising me by not cutting my bra or skin too much. Once he'd removed the gauz from my previous injury, he brought his face a mere three inches from mine. My lungs filled with his horrible breath, and I struggled not to choke or cough.

He then finally spoke," Thiz what ya git fer being a whore!" He began to beat me with his belt. A small noise of pain escaped my lips with each lash of the leather, but no tears fell from my eyes. I couldn't let him see me crying.

After about 20 hits, he dropped the belt and grabbed my face roughly in his hands, coming close again, "Yer gunna strt tellin' tha truf!" His pocket knife was suddenly in my shoulder and he was walking drunkily out the door. When I tried to move to get my cell phone, I cried out in pain. I can't move!

For hours it seemed, I hung there with blood dripping from the tips of my fingers to the ground and tears threathening to spill but knowing that they had better not. Finally, a knock came loudly at the door, and I knew exactly who it was, "Please only Hinata come in."

She walked in and closed the door behind her quickly, but when she looked up at me, she bursted out," OH MY! Tenten! What h-happened!?" The light caught tears running down her cheeks as she rushed up to me. I held back tears, not forgetting their meaning, and begged,"Please just get me down before I scream." She cut my wrists free and I slumped to my knees, my body shaking in pain.

Hinata helped me up and I found that 1: I could barely move my right arm, due to the knife that was still intact. and 2: The whole gang had come in soon after Hinata had screamed. Ino and Sakura ran up and helped me get the cut shirt off as the boys stood frozen and not knowing how to help.

The girls kept trying to get the knife out of me, but I wouldn't let them. The slightest touch sent waves of agony through my whole arm. I was afraid it would make me cry if it hurt much more than it did. After about 45 minutes, everyone said they needed air and went outside for a little bit, but Neji stayed inside for some reason. I kept my head down so I couldn't look at his unapproving eyes. I knew what he'd say. A big, heartless "hn".

He grabbed the handle of the knife and my hand automaticly shot up and caught his wrist. He kept fighting to pull it out, but I fought him and found that he was truly stronger than me. I held on a second longer, my knuckles turning purple," Please. It hurts." I could've swore I saw his hard white eyes soften a little bit, but it was only for a millisecond before his gaze went hard again and he spoke politely,"Please release my wrist, Tenten."

My surprise distracted me enough to lighten my grip on his wrist and he yanked the metal item out as quick as lightning. My hand shot to my injured shoulder and my head fell lower in pain, gasping slightly. His voice met my ears lowly,"What are you doing?" My eyes met his slightly and I glared independently,"I am NOT going to cry."

Once I'd calmed down enough to sit up straight, I thanked him quietly. I stood and walked towards the door a little ways, but stopped when he spoke out,"Did he do this to you?" My body went tenser than it already was, "Who?" He didn't answer immediately, and I turned to look at him right as he spoke,"Your father." I didn't get to answer, for I heard a car and a yell,"What the hell's going on here?"

Shoving past Neji, I arrived on the bottom step to see my father getting out of his car and glaring at my friends. He seemed to have sobered up just a bit. I ran up to him and said with my hands up defensively," Dad, it's not what it looks like. They were just-" Again, I didn't get to finish. His rough hand came into contact with my face so hard that it was sent to the side. My hand instantly flew to my cheek and I closed my eyes tightly.

I heard a gasp and looked up just in time to see Hinata run to my side and yell," Can you not see that you have hurt her enough? Please, sir, this isn't kind at all!" My father then did something very cruel: he slapped Hinata in the face, and it looked like it hurt just as much as mine did. I couldn't believe he did it. He actually laid a hand upon the sweetest person I'd ever met! The look on her face was of pure hurt, and tears started to run down her cheeks as she took a few steps back in fright, "I-I-I" The crowd of my friends behind us voiced their feelings and a yellow flash appeared in front of Hinata. Naruto's features seemed slightly sharper than before and he growled quite animalistically at the man in front of me. However, my own rage was building and red dusted everything that I looked at. My body felt hot and before I knew it, I was ready to charge.

Naruto and I both lunged at my father. We were doing pretty good, until Naruto got hit in the face and I paused to see if he was ok. He shoved Naruto to the ground and picked me up off the ground by my neck. My arms and legs twitched, but not enough blood was flowing to them for me to fight back. He held me there for what seemed like forever until I couldn't handle much more and I gasped out at the black dots that started taking over my vision.

Neji tackled Dad suddenly and I fell straight to the ground, hitting my head pretty hard. My throat felt as raw as freshly cut up beef as I hacked at the sudden oxygen forcing itself into my lungs. When Father realized that Neji did stand somewhat of a chance against him, he retreated to his car and drove off quickly. My world was spinning, but I still got up and walked up to Hinata, who Naruto was checking over urgently. I smiled when she looked at me,"A-are you o-o-ok, Hinaaaata?"

She looked at me worriedly and nodded. I felt my balance fail and was kinda falling back, but Neji caught me and sat me down in front of him so he could check my head for injuries.

Once he was sure that I wasn't seriously injured, he did a quick job of bandaging my shoulder. I thanked him again and stood up with him as a more calm Hinata came up to us," N-neji. Do you think it w-would be okay i-if Tenten stayed with us for a while?" I shook my head too quick and said," No. I'll be.." I didn't finish my sentence, for I passed out right there.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. 7

**This chapter's a bit short, but it's longer than before. It's not even 1000 words. I WAS LAZY! **

* * *

When I next awoke, the first thing that I noticed was that I was in the hospital. My body felt a million times better. It was as if I'd never been hurt at all! However, on closer inspection, I realized that I had stitches on my shoulder. The next thing that I noticed was that Hinata and Naruto were also in the room. They were both asleep and Hinata had her on his shoulder and his head was resting on her hair. How are they not dating yet? The reason is beyond me.

Knowing it wasn't the right thing to do, I unhooked myself from the machines that were keeping me here and swiftly escaped out of the window. I walked down the street, but after I turned the corner to my street, two strong hands grabbed me from behind.

When I tried to scream, a warm hand slapped over my mouth and a familiar baratone whispered coldly,"You are seriously going back there? You're stupider than you look. You and I both know that he'll just do it again." Neji then released me and I spun on a heel to face him desperately,"He'll hurt a lot of people if I don't. I will be totally fine, honest. I'm getting used to it."

Neji looked bewildered,"Are you crazy? Who in the hell get's used to being beaten?!" My mouth dropped in disbelief and I glared at him,"It's not your decision if I go back or not! You're being a jerk!"

Neji leaned in and yelled, "Fine! Go get your self killed! See if I come to your funeral or not, and I bet I won't!"

My heart ached at his words and my eyes fell to the ground quickly, swallowing a lump in my throat as I took a step away from him. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said,"That's not-" I could feel my face turn emotionless as I met his eyes again, "Fine." As I left him there, a few tears tried to escape my eyes, but I wouldn't let them. Not over someone who didn't bother to think of my feelings. I climbed up the tree in the yard and snook across the roof to my window. Making sure that no one was waiting for me in there, I peeked into the window and looked around my semi-messy bedroom for movement.

When I was sure that it was safe enough to enter, I carefully slid the window open and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

My sleep was restless and I soon got out of bed and locked my bedroom door, just in case. Then, I proceeded to change into more comfortable clothes. (Black basketball shorts and a forest green tanktop)

I fell asleep after a moment, but was immediatley reawoken by my dad banging on the door. A few curse words slipped past my mouth quietly, but I had to climb back out my window and shimmy down the tree.

Father came outside and started coming towards me, so I ran and I ran. I stopped running once I noticed I'd lost him. It had begun raining and my breath was coming in pants. My pajamas were soaked and I was shivering worse than ever before. The ponytail bands that once held my hair up had snapped and let my hair roll down my back.

It took a while for me to notice that I was in a forest. I, even though I was still breathing hard, ran forward as fast as I could until I found a road. My body gave out and I fell onto the street. The ground was surprisingly warmer than the air, and I lay still as I waited for my lungs to calm.

When I was calmer, I rolled onto my back to realize that I'd fallen directly into the right side of the street. I stared blankly at the sky, letting the heavy rain pound my face to make it seem I was crying. After what seemed like forever, I heard a roaring and knew that a truck was coming down the street. My body gave me no energy to move, and quite frankly, I didn't really want to move. So, I lay there and waited for it to come.

The light of the vehicle's headlights shined above me, and the truck stopped almost instantly. It was a very nice truck, actually. It was sleek black, and had four doors and a bed cover.

The truck stopped a few feet from my head. I listened blankly as the door opened and someone came out. I heard the footsteps that led to me, and I heard the dreaded voice of surprise," Tenten?"

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, and criticism is welcome. *throws cookies to readers***


	8. 8

**AN: Another decently short one. Sorry about that. I'm sort of in a hurry because I still haven't done my homework. Enjoy anyway.**

"Tenten?" The familiar baratone voice that I SO didn't want to hear right now, spoke out. I was too frozen to move my eyes from the sky. Suddenly, his face came into my line of view," Tenten. Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it earlier. I was just ticked off."

Despite the fact that I wanted to, I couldn't speak to tell him it's okay. He seemed to have noticed my shivering, for he took his jacket off and pulled me up into a sitting position to wrap it around me. He picked me up and carried me to his truck. He sat me in the passenger side seat and buckled me in.

He got in and began driving. At some point, I used lots of force to say," T-thank you."

I was stuttering worse than Hinata, though mine was due to the cold. He nodded in my direction with a smirk.

He pulled into a driveway of a house so huge, it had to be his and Hinata's. I was about to protest, but he chimed in," Don't even think on it. You're staying, atleast tonite." I nodded slightly in defeat before opening the door to get out. As I stood up and closed the door, the cold air hit me like a ton of bricks, me being in my weak state.

I fell against the truck due to the force of the wind. Neji walked around the truck and picked me up again, this time pulling the hood of the jacket up over my head.

He rushed into the house and layed me on a huge couch. I lay there in a cold, wet, shivering frenzy. Neji brought me a towel. I looked up at his face as he helped me into sitting position and put the towel ontop of my head,"Dry your hair." I brought a shaky hand to the towel and held it there," Do you know why I never cry?"

He looked startled for a milisecond and I kept on,"Tears would make Dad leave me alone. He can't stand seeing me cry."

Neji took my hand off the towel and began drying my hair," So why don't you cry to him then?"

I swallowed sorely," Because then he'd go after Mom. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let her get hurt." he didn't answer me, but he didn't have to. I already knew what he'd say. 'It's not right, what you're doing.'

He finished with drying my hair and began running a brush through the tangles. I kept on talking,"I never though my own father would be the one to hurt me like he has. He used to be so kind. Now he just looks at me like I'm the plague."

He finished brushing my hair and sighed,"The bathroom is down at the end of this hall. Some of Hinata's clothes should be in there. Change into them." I got up and limped to the bathroom and changed.

When I came back, he looked as if he hadn't moved, but there was a blanket on his lap. I walked over and sat by him. He picked it up and wrapped it around my, surprisingly, still shivering body. "Neji." he looked up at me,"hn?"

I answered shakily," I'm sorry." He focused more on me," For what?" I looked into his eyes,"For not listening to you. And for causing you so much trouble." I started shivering again. I just couldn't get warm. He nodded with a 'hn'

"Aren't you cold Neji?" He shook his head and answered,"Nope. You sleep in here. My room are right up those stairs on the left. Hinata's is right across from mine." He got up as I nodded and layed down. He gave me a smirk before he headed upstairs. I pulled the blanket tighter around me and slowly fell asleep.

After about 2 hours, I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I had had a nightmare, as usual, but this was different. It felt so realistic. I crept upstairs and walked into Neji's room. His sleeping form was across the room.

I walked over and shook him a little,"Neji?" His eyes shot open.

He grabbed my wrist with a good grip. I fell on my butt in surprise, him still grasping my wrist.

" N-neji?"

**R&R .:stacy:.**


	9. 9

**I'd like to say that I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so caught up in school and friend drama, I've completely forgotten about this. Also, my mom changed my password on the computer, so now, everytime I want on the computer, I have to get her to sign it in for me. I'm 14 damn it! I'm old enough to have my own account:/ By the way, my birthday was this last Sunday..(april 17). Hehe I turned 14. Well, here's the long-awaited next chapter. Enjoy! (Thanks for all the reviews by the way. They make me feel happy:))**

"N-neji?" I stuttered out as I struggled to calm my breathing. His pearly eyes drifted to my startled face and he dropped my wrist,"What is it?"

I scrawled onto my knees beside his now sitting form. I rubbed my unintentionally abused wrist,"He knows. He's going to use her to get me." He looked confused for a moment, but then realization hit him.

He thought for a second,"We'll go to your house in the morning. Right now, we both need sleep. So go back to bed." I shook my head stubbornly with my eyes closed," I-I can't."

Without warning, Neji grabbed my wrist and pulled my down next to him and wrapped the blanket around me. My breath hitched and I grasped his shoulder with wide eyes. He rolled his eyes," It's not like I'm going to rape you or something. Go to sleep."

I took a relaxing breath and released my death grip from his shoulder and scooted away from him a little bit so he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

I turned my back to him and closed my breathe, letting my mind wonder.

Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

Before I established that I'd even fallen asleep, I heard Neji saying my name. I groaned and rolled over to pull the blanket over my head, which hurt a little.

Neji didn't shut up, and he started shaking me,"If you don't get up, I'll get a bucket of cold water for you." That made me sit up way to fast. I doubled over and clenched the sides of my head. Neji said,"Tenten? What's wrong?" I whimpered involuntarily.

He sighed,"Sit up please." I listened and he put an icy hand to my forehead,"You have a fever." He went to move his hand, but I held it in place and sighed,"It feels good." He smirked as I released his hand,"Ready to go Neji?"

He shook his head,"You're not going anywhere. You're sick. I'll go check on your mom." I stood up in a huff,"What! That's not fair! What if you get hurt? Let me go too!" He shook his head at me and I hung my head childishly and plopped back on the bed,"But..I'm scared."

He looked thoughtful for a long moment, then sighed in annoyance,"Fine."

I felt a huge smile appear on my feverish face. I got up and ran down the stairs yelling,"Let's go!"

When I had my shoes on, we left the house and began the drive to my house. Fifteen minutes later, we pulled into the driveway, since my father wasn't here. I breathed out weakly,"That's a good sign." I walked to the door with Neji on my heels like a stalker. I opened the door and crept in,"Mom?"

No reply.

I looked around and saw shattered everything. My father had obliviously went on a rampage. Neji spoke formally,"If you'd like, you could stay with Hinata and me. You wouldn't be too much trouble."

I turned and looked at him, giving up,"Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to be an intrusion." He nodded with no expression. I sighed and explained," I'll go get some clothes and stuff from my room. You can wait here."

He nodded again and I climbed the stairs to the hall my room was located in. As I approached the door, I saw 'WHORE' written in red liquid on it. I sucked in a breath and shoved open the door expecting to find dead bodies in there or something.

Nothing was out of place. I let out and exasperated breath and ran a hand through my still loose hair.

I trudged over to the closet to get a suitcase when I saw a note taped to the door saying,"This is what it'll look like when I'm done with her."

I read the note a few times and sat it down on my bed, confused on it's meaning. I opened the closet door and fell to my knees, screaming.

What I saw right then scarred me for life.

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Well this was the last chapter that I have accually written down in my notebook, but don't worry. I'll write more and then put it up on here. Hope everyone has a happy easter:D .:stacy:. (R&R)**


	10. 10

**Heyy...so I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but I just got internet back on at my house...like, today..so I thought I'd update. **

**I'm sorry if you were waiting forever for this to be added on to, if anyone WAS waiting:,( **

** I think I'm going to delete my other Naruto-based fic, called Is Love Really This Painful. I don't think it's going to do any better even if I do finish it, but if you want me to keep it up, let me know and I'll try to update that one too. **

** Well here's the next chapter. **

**I hope it's not too short..**

I opened the closet in a hurry, and lost my breath at what I saw. I fell to my knees, and my eyes were locked on what seemed to be my mother beaten to a bloody pulp.

I felt Neji grab my arm and help me to my feet as the replica of my mother disaperated.

I turned to face him, my eyes were filling with salty sadness, but I wouldn't let them fall. "I-I-I" I felt myself stumble and he stood me up, and put an arm around my waist to keep me in place.

"Tenten?"

I shook my head and collected myself,"I'm fine. Thank you," but my father strode in, not neglecting the need to shut the door behind him.

Neji took his 'place' in front of me defensively,"What the hell do you want?"

My father didn't answer, but held up a cell phone with a recorded video of my mother. She was crying and screaming for me.

Her normally bouncy brown hair was tangling and matted. Her skin a few shades pailer than usual.

I ran forward and grasped the phone in my hands,"Mom!"

Surprisingly, my dad didn't move to capture me, but he whispered in my ear,"If you want her, come get her. The day after tomorrow. Here."

I looked up at his face, in shock obviously, and he disapeared through the door before I could question him.

Neji spun me to face him,"What was that all about?" I lied quickly,"I don't know..but can we go back?"

He nodded and helped me pack my things.

After we got back, Neji insisted, more like forced, on me sleeping my fever away, and he also "insisted" that I use his bed in the process.

I snuggled into one of his soft pillows as he babbled on and on about the rules in his bedroom. "Neji."

He stopped mid-sentence, looking only slightly annoyed,"Hn?"

I pulled the pillow to me, hugging it like a person,"Shut up." I smiled big and also pulled the covers tighter around me.

He closed his mouth, then reopened it as if he were going to say something, but settled on Hyuuga glaring me as he strode out of his sleeping quarters.

I giggled lightly and dozed into another dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark outside and I, again, felt someone beside me. I looked to see Neji's peaceful, unconcious face. I smiled, caught myself, and blushed before getting out of bed slowly to go downstairs to get some water.

I walked down the stairs and froze.

Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru were all sitting in a little circle. To make matters worse, everyone shut up, and turned to stare at me as I stepped off the last step.

For a long 20 seconds, it was a huge awkward silence, only to be broken by Ino's diagnostic shout,"A gay baby was just born!"

Everyone turned their gaze on her before cracking up.

I nudged Sakura with my foot and she scooched over so I could join the little party. I plopped down and crossed my legs, indian-style.

The rosette, who was now leg-to-leg with a certain Uchiha and blushing lightly about it, blurted out,"Let's play truth or dare. I've never played and I wanna. Please guys!"

She made her eyes big and watery, actually getting tears to fall from them, and puffed out her bottom lip. No one could reject that face so all the girls agreed. Even Hinata, who seemed more frightened than excited.

We turned to the boys to see if they would. Naruto gave a Lee-like thumbs up, an obvious yes.

Sasuke 'whatever'd' because he's too 'cool' to say no, but Shikamaru groaned,"You women are so troublesome sometimes."

Ino pinched his cheek and smiled at us,"That's a yes!"

**How was it? **

**I know it's a little on the short side, but I'm just waiting to see if anyone's actually gonna review. I want to have atleast 40 reviews on this whole story(right now I'm at like 34 or something) before I update again. **

** Let me know what you think okay? **

** Thanks a bunch guys and gals!**


	11. 11

**Here's another update.**

** Thanks to the people who reviewed. I know I said I wasn't going to update until I had 40 reviews, but screw that. **

**LOL. **

**I don't have the patience most of the time. **

** I wrote this at the library at school during lunch, so I wasn't completely in focus.**

** Let me know if there's something you wanna see in the next few chapters.!**

Naruto pointed at Sasuke, screaming violently,"I dare you to run down the street in your boxers yelling that a chicken is chasing you!"

Mouths popped open and I snickered,"Nice dare bud."

The blonde smiled cheek to cheek and looked expectantly to Sasuke, and Sasuke looked angry. Sakura nudged his ribs with her elbow,"Come on, Chicken-chan. You can do it!"

He glared threateningly to her before her stood up, removing his Asking Alexandria shirt, along with his holey jeans.

Every girl's face in the room went cherry-red. He had a glorious body that even some guys would lick whipped cream off of.

Naruto laughed, unfazed,"GO!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath before stepping outside into the autumn chill.

For the next few minutes, all you could here were a teen's yells and many elderly yells screaming back at him.

Sasuke came back in all bright red and breathless. Everyone was laughing and he pulled his jeans back on, leaving the shirt on the loveseat.

He scowled,"Sakura I dare you to call Lee and tell him he's a sexy beast."

Ino and I stifled our giggles as Sakura, surprisingly silently, took out her Blackberry.

She dialed Lee's number and put it on speaker. Lee, as expected, answered after the first ring,"What is it you need my beautiful flower?" Sakura was tinged red as she crooned out in her 'sexy' voice that no one, especially Sasuke, expected to ever hear from her," Oh Lee-kun. I just wanted you to know that you're a sexy beast. Far more sexy than any Uchiha or Hyuuga. Be sure to think of me if you ever get lonely." She put a special emphasis on lonely, obviously adding a perverted meaning.

As soon as she was done talking, she hung up and shrugged at our expressions,"What? It's not like I take theater for no reason."

Hinata spoke up for the first time,"Shikamaru I d-dare you to bring me a c-coke." Everyone cracked up at this. Not that it was THAT funny, but coming from little Hinata it was a total knee-slapper.

The pinapple head sighed and slacked off to the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Hinata spoke up again,"Ino. I dare you to go and pour water on him after seducing him."

Everyone's jaw hit the floor, except for Sasuke's because he's too amazing to do that. Ino tinged pink again as she flounced through the group and into the kitchen down the hall.

After a while of muffled speaking, a splash could be heard followed by a yell,"Ino! What the hell woman?"

Despite the yelling, laughter could be heard by both people as Ino sprinted back into the room, closely followed by Shikamaru, who looked a little soggy.

He grabbed her around the waist, causing them both to fall onto a heap on the pile of pillows that just so happened to be there.

Naruto produced a camera and snapped a quick photo of their suggestive position.

They scrambled apart, tomato-faced.

As the mayhem calmed, everyone got back into the circle. Ino smiled at me evily,"I dare you to go upstairs, wake up Neji, and kiss him."

I didn't show my blush, but got up and headed back upstairs, leaving the 'party' downstairs. I didn't notice how tired I was until I tapped Neji's arm to wake him.

He saw me and sat up. He grabbed my shoulder lightly,"I told you to rest Tenten."

I smiled in my sleepy daze,"It's not that bad." I climbed over his lap and got under the blankets, despite what I was supposed to be doing.

The human ice-cube sighed and lay back down. I too closed my eyes,"Neji, I was dared to kiss you, but let's just say I did okay?" He 'hn'ed me almost incoherently before both of us fell into slumber.

I woke up comfortable. I kept my eyes closed, snuggling closer to the warmth of whatever I was lying against. As my mind's sleepiness drifted away, I remembered who I was with and opened my eyes to see Neji's pearly eyes looking at me curiously.

I rolled off of him,"S-sorry. Why didn't you move me?" He shrugged,"I didn't want to wake you."

I sighed and stretched,"What do you wanna do today Neji?" He turned his body towards mine so he could talk properly to me,"I think the girls said something about a concert."

My ears perked up and I grabbed his cold hands,"Really? A concert? YAY!"

I got up and bounced to the edge of the bed, singing childishly," Going to a concert, cause my friends rule. Going to a concert, blah blah blah oool..."

He chuckled at me. Actually chuckled.

I smiled at his mannish laugh, grabbing my bag and running to Neji's bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I stripped off all my clothes and got into the steamy shower. I sighed as the hot water ran from my bun-free hair, down to my back, and over my bottom. This is true relaxation.

I washed, shampooed, conditioned, etc. and got out, realizing I didn't have a towel.

I yelled for Neji and he yelled back in reply,"What?"

I yelled, still in the nonrunning shower,"I need a towel!" He didn't answer automatically, but he then said,"Cover up."

He strode into the bathroom, not looking to see me hide behind the shower curtain, and got into the closet and pulled out a big fluffy black towel.

He left and I wrapped the towel around my body, sighing at Neji's oddness.

I dressed myself and left my hair down, not being able to find any of my ponytail bands.

I had on gray sweatpants with tie die sofie shorts under them with a 'Miami Ink' Navy blue t-shirt.

Neji was reading a book, still laying down. I catapulted myself onto his bed, giggling as he grumbled momentarily.

I looked at the cover of his book. He was reading the third book in the House of Night series. I stifled a laugh and said in a sickly sweet voice,"Nejiiii! Can I pwetty pwease braid your hair?"

He looked at me, eyes wide,"Hell. No."

**Welllllll that's chapter eleven! **

**Let me know what you thought. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome=3**


	12. 12

**UPDATE. BOOYAH!**

**:)**

I took his book, and dog-eared it before closing it, " Come on! Please!" He grabbed for it, missed and growled, "No."

I shrugged and shot passed him, running downstairs. The boy was on my tail as I turned at the bottom step and

tripped over Shikamaru's unconscious body. I went flying, along with the book.

Neji fell too and landed on me. My forehead smacked against the floor and he rolled off of me with a quiet apology.

I rolled onto my back and groaned, "Is my head bleeding?"

He shook his head and I rolled, ninja style, to his book and sprinted towards the kitchen, only to run into a big wall and fall back on my butt.

I rubbed my head, "I'm sor-.." I looked up and saw a tall masculine man with the Hyuuga eyes paired with

crossed arms and a glare.

Neji grabbed my arm and helped me up before standing in front of me and bowing, "Ohaiyo Uncle."

I caught his drift and bowed too.

The man glared harder at me, " Young lady, do you realize you've just assaulted a Hyuuga elder? I could have you

arrested." I gasped and stepped back, "No! I mean, I didn't see you, I swear. I'm very sorry, sir."

He didn't answer but acknowledged Neji, " Ohaiyo, Worthless Branch."

Neji stiffened and nodded. The man left the house and I spun Neji to face me, "You're now worthless Neji!"

Neji strongly kept my gaze, "To my family, I am." I wrapped my arms around his waist in a small hug. He lightly hugged back.

I pulled out his book and handed it to him with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." He smirked and nodded, taking his book.

As soon as the whole ordeal was through, I was pulled back by the strong arms of Ino and Sakura, who

whispered squeakily into each of my ears, "Tenten that was so cute!"

Neji couldn't hear what they were saying, so he tilted his head in confusion to my red face. I scrambled away and

fell on Hinata, who was trying to pry the girls' arms off of me while the boys all stood there, dumbstruck at all of

our actions.

So, anyway, I fell onto Hinata and accidentally elbowed her in the eye. The lavender beauty fell back against the

wall with a small hand to her left eye.

I backed away and tripped over a random shoe, only to be helped up by Neji.

My hands were at my mouth and my eyes were on the small teenager in front of me.

Hinata was crying.

**How was it? This ones realllyyyy short but the next one will be a bit longer so..yeah. I think I know how I'm **

**going to end this story. Isn't that great? Let me know if things are getting a little TOO dramatic after the **

**next chapter or so, because it will indeed get dramatic. Do you guys play Ultimate Ninja? I have the second **

**one and I'm getting at least one more for Christmas! What're your guys' favorite video games? Let me **

**know, and I'll let YOU know mine! Alrighty, that's chapter..twelve I believe. Let me know what you though, **

**okay?**


	13. 13

**See? I told you this one would be a little bit long than the last one! **

** The concert is in this one.**

** Alright let's get on with the show kiddies!**

**:)**

Naruto, moving quicker than I've ever seen him, pretty much flew across the room to be in front of the sobbing girl.

My eyes widened as I saw Naruto slowly move the girl's tiny hand away from her eye.

Her beautiful eye was bloodshot and red. Around her eye (eyelids, under her eye, etc.) was turning a purplish black color.

I fell onto my but in shock, "I - I'm.. I'm so sorry Hinata!" She, being calmed enough to speak, mumbled out

quietly, "It's f-fine T-tenten. You did-dn't mean t-to."

I got helped up by the other two, more rowdy, girls, and Sasuke headed to the kitchen to get an ice pack for Hinata.

Everyone was silent except for Hinata's casual gasps of pain and Naruto's soothing voice as he cooed softly at

her while holding her right hand to his mouth with both of his.

The energetic teen was surprisingly gentle and careful with the poor, bruised young woman.

Sasuke finally came back with an ice pack and handed it to Naruto for Hinata. As Naruto slowly placed the ice onto

her eye, telling her to be strong and he knew it would hurt for a while, she gasped at the impact.

We were all going to be okay.

After everything settled down, Hinata seemed to be in a Naruto kind of mood, because she attached herself to my

waist cutely, "TenTennn we're throwing a concert! And you're going to be the SINGER! Yay!"

I choked on the sandwich Ino had made Shikamaru make me.

She'd said the whole sentence without stuttering, so it took me a minute to let what she had said sink in.

I coughed a few times and shouted, "WHAT?"

Hinata giggled, and I saw Naruto's ears perk up at the enchanting sound and he smiled as he continued to talk with Sasuke.

Hinata continued gleefully, " Yeah! I'm playing bass, Ino's playing drums, Sakura's playing guitar and Sasuke,

Naruto, and Shikamaru will work with the background." ( like keyboards, techno beats, violins, etc.)

I shook my head, " It astounds me how you can put together a perfectly grammatical sentence with decent

structure and speak it without the coherent stuttering you normally have after taking a brutal smash straight to your eye."

Everyone looked at me funny, and I continued, " but I don't think that I'm fit to sing on stage with you guys."

Naruto came and put an arm around Hinata and I's shoulders, " but it's for Neji's birthday!"

I turned to the boy he spoke of and rose an eyebrow questionably. He shrugged and went back to reading his girly novel.

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Fine."

As us girls had already gotten dressed backstage at Leaf Public Auditorium (made it up just now. Don't judge me.)

, I curled my hair up and reached for a hair band to put up my usual buns, but a perfectly exfoliated hand grabbed the band and snapped it.

I looked and saw Hinata, Sakura, and Ino all standing in front of me with evil in their eyes. Ino stepped forward,

"Honey, we're doing your look."

I gulped as the three walked towards me with arms reaching for my head with beauty products.

After a while of difficulty, I gaped at the girl in the mirror. Who was this beauty?

Her straight brown hair flowed endlessly down her back and over her tanned shoulders. She had great

complexion and soft pink, pulp lips, but the attention was grabbed by her doe, brown, big chocolaty eyes.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata looked at me tensely as they waited for my reaction. I sighed and turned to them, "I think

I might possibly be in love with you guys."

They smiled and went to their own stations to do touch ups.

I sighed again and turned back to the body-length mirror to look at my outfit.

It consisted of: plain black skinny jeans with mid-shin faux-fur boots (one inch heels) with an off the shoulder shirt that says KILLER in chalky letters.

I heard a buzz and knew it was time for our performance, so I got into the line with the other three and we

stepped out onto stage. Here, we were met with huge screams and cheers.

I had to yell over the crowd to ask Hinata how many people were attending the concert. She shrugged, " A little

over 4,000 I think. Not that many really."

I gulped, I hope I can do this.

Ino got to her drums and smiled cheesily, throwing the crowd a peace sign before picking up her sticks. The other

two got situated with their instruments as well and I strode over to the mic as calm as I possibly could.

I cleared my throat before smiling and saying into the mic, "How is everyone this evening?"

I was answered with tons of cheers before I went on, " I'd like to wish Neji-chan a very happy birthday. I hope

you all enjoy the show."

**Soo...I want almost 50 reviews before I update again so please tell me your thought in review-form:) **

**A little NaruHina fluff in this chapter as you've just witnessed. **

**Lot's of NejiTen in the next chapter so be ready!**

** Okay. I've got to go, so surprise me with lots and lots of reviews so I can smile and be happy! **

**Byeeeee!**


	14. 14

Well...here's the next chapter. I'm disappointed because I didn't get the reviews I wanted, but here's another chapter anyway. Should I delete this story?

Soon after the concert was over, people started to clear out. The girls and I stepped out from backstage to see a huge crowd of people coming our way.

I turned, ready to run, when I heard a shout, "Can I have your autograph?"

I froze a second too long and was suddenly surrounded by teenagers (and some adults and kids too.).

I signed whatever was thrown in my hands as neatly as I could over and over again until I felt like I was going to pass out, and the crowd was only getting bigger.

I tried to get out, but hands grabbed my clothes and pulled me back. I tripped and fell back onto my butt and tried to dodge some of the feet that were all scrambling around me.

Suddenly, everyone froze and parted a path in front of me. I rubbed my arm lightly as I saw Neji standing in front of me, looking rather angry.

I nodded in understanding and took his outstretched hand. I speed walked to keep up with his angry pace.

He stopped and pushed me lightly against a tree, putting his hands by either side of my head so I couldn't run away.

"Tenten. What is wrong with you?" I tilted my head, "Eh? What do you mean?"

He intensified his stare/glare (ha that rhymes!) on me, "Why didn't you get away before they got you? Look at yourself. You're a mess!"

I couldn't look at myself considering the fact that Neji's body was so close to mine, I couldn't look anywhere but his face.

I just looked up at him instead. His glare disappeared and he leaned closer slowly. My heart pounded as I realized he might be trying to kiss me.

The moment ended when flashes of cameras started going off, and scandeles (sp?) questions could be heard from reporters in all directions.

Neji grabbed my hand and helped me to the limo where everyone else was waiting. Naruto rolled his eyes, "'Bout time you got here."

As we drove away, I whispered lightly to Neji, "What was that all about? Why'd they take pictures of me? Why'd they want my autograph?"

Neji shook his head and muttered, "I think you girls are going to be famous.

I gasped and just shut up all together.

When we arrived at Neji/Hinata's house, everyone left except for me, Neji, and Hinata. Hinata said goodnight and went to bed.

I stole Neji's bathroom before he could even make it up the stares.

I put on Nike basketball shorts and an Old Navy tank top. I washed my face of makeup and brushed my teeth.

Neji didn't say a word when I came out, but grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

I got out Neji's laptop and got online. As soon as I clicked on Internet Explorer, links and pictures of our concert were exposed everywhere. I think my eyes popped out of my head.

I checked my e-mail, talked to a few people, and shut off the laptop. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

The channel it was on was playing a video of our performance to our song Addicted to You. In the corner, a thumbnail shot of me and Neji by the tree was shown.

I gasped and covered my mouth. What was my father going to do when he saw this? He's obviously going to see it. He probably already has. It's everywhere.

But why did our concert get so much publicity? Oh yeah. The Hyuugas are a famous family. Like, Brad and Joleena's family, only hotter. Wait what? Hotter?

I turned the television to MTV and turned it way down to where it was barely audible before reading a little of Neji's girly book.

That's when he himself decided to come out of the bathroom, in only boxers. The only thing running through my mind and lightly out of my mouth was, "Hot damn."

Neji's amused snicker snapped me out of it, "U-uh.. Hi Neji.."

How lame. He smirked knowingly at my awkwardness.

"Hello Tenten. Might I ask you a question?" He started walking towards me. I fell off the bed, got up and stood as far as possible from him, against the wall.

His mischievous expression blazed as he again, captured me between the wall and him. I stared surprisingly at his smooth face, "Neji?"

He leaned dangerously close to my face. "Neji-chan huh? What was up with that Tenten?" He muttered lowly in baritone to my right ear.

I felt my face flush at his closeness. "I..uh…well, I.." I stopped and my breath hitched as Neji licked the sensitive spot behind my ear.

I gripped his shoulders, "N-Neji!"

He moved his face away and stared at me, "Tenten. Make that noise again." I gulped under his hot eyesight, "Huh?"

He smirked, "That noise was…adorable." I felt myself tinge a shade darker, "I.." He did it again.

My breath hitched again, creating a highly sexual noise that I didn't think capable of coming from me.

He chuckled and pulled me with him. He plopped onto the bed, making me fall on top his bare chest, nose to nose.

I breathed out, "Neji. Are you feeling okay?" He, suddenly himself, nodded and brushed some of my bangs out of my face.

"Hn." My anger rose. Using a word like that in a time like this? I channeled my anger and licked behind his ear, and to down to his jugular vein, where I lightly sucked and kissed.

His normal voice lowered as he let a moan slip out. I giggled and he pulled me up to face him, "Tenten."

I smirked, easing him, "Yes, Neji-chan?"

His eye brow twitched and he continued, "I'm going to bed. Good night to you."

I was surprised, you could say, but instead of going to sleep like he said he was, he rolled over on top of me. He pressed his soft, cold lips to mine.

I felt my arms snake around his neck and his hair. His hands found places on my hip bone and beside my head, to hold himself up.

Lord God, thank you for this man.

His tongue slipped into my mouth, seemingly dancing with my own. He soon grabbed the bottom of my shirt and looked at me for permission.

I grabbed his hand and smiled at his upset features, "Not tonight. I want us to know each other first."

He nodded and went back to kissing me.

After a while, we both came up for air and got under the covers to go to sleep.

I waited 'til he was asleep and crawled out of bed. I pushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead lightly, "I think I love you Neji Hyuuga. Goodbye."

There it is. I hope you like it. Pretty please review. It'll make me more excited to update, then I could finish this story. Oh, and I changed the name back to NejiTen: Hurt, as you can see. Did you have trouble finding this story with the other name? 


	15. 15

**Here's the next chapter to NejiTen: Hurt. **

**I hope you all like it. **

**It's dedicated to all the reviewers who've commented on this.**

** Thanks guys:)**

"I think I love you, Neji Hyuuga. Goodbye," I whispered before slipping on my tennis shoes and sneaking out of

the Hyuuga house.

Luckily, all the paparazzi had left around eleven.

I ran all the way to my house, fifteen minutes. As I stormed into the house, I was tackled by my father. I hit the

back of my head against the wall, wincing, "D-Dad! Where's my mother?"

He chained my wrists and left me there, my hands above my head and my feet halfway off the ground, "Where is

she?"

He threw a knife at me and it landed half an inch from my jugular, "Shut up. She's not here."

I felt like I'd been shot in the gut as my eyes widened, what did he mean not here? Was she alive?

He left the room and a man I didn't expect to see came in. Neji's uncle. He strode over a few feet in front of me,

"Well if it isn't the rude brat."

I glared at him as hard as I could. He glared back and smirked, "Stop that. You look like Neji, the stupid kid." I

twitched, yelling, "He's not stupid!"

I got slapped.

"He's a fool, along with my daughter."

I yelled again, "They're not fools!"

Another slap.

I was seeing red but kept on, "They..they're brilliant people. They helped me for no reason. I love them."

A punch to the head.

My head bounced back off the wall and I blacked out.

A day passed and I woke up the next evening. The two men stood before me, arms crossed. I glared instinctively.

My father spoke first, "Now you'll suffer also."

He punched me in the stomach a few times and took the knife out of the wall. He shoved it into me, right by my

pelvic bone (is there such a thing?), too low for my comfort.

I kicked him in the shin and cried out a bit in pain. He stumbled and punched me in the neck.

I coughed and spat out some blood.

"How DARE you kick me you ungrateful bitch!"

He motioned for Mr. Hyuuga to come. The man smirked effectively, "64 palms."

I gasped and coughed some more blood up, "N.." Mr. Hyuuga took a fighting stance and began hitting me all over

for the next few minutes.

When he was done, I couldn't even think of trying to fight back. He was about to start the strange technique

again, but Neji appeared behind him and pressed a pressure point in his neck.

His uncle passed out and my dad took out a gun and pointed it at him. Without thinking, threw my lower body up

and took two shots to the leg.

I fell back against the wall and hissed, "Neji please!"

Neji took a shot to the arm and tackled my father, the gun flung across the room.

As they fought, I noticed there was a button a foot above my head at the beginning of the chain. I pulled myself

up, cutting myself more than one time, and clicked it. I fell onto the floor and pulled out the knife in my lower body.

I crawled, unable to walk with bullets in my leg, across the floor towards the gun. As soon as I was about to grab

it, Mr. Hyuuga snatched my ankle in a death grip.

I pulled and grabbed the gun, a hand grabbed it out of mine.

I saw my father unconscious across the room and Neji pointing the gun at his uncle.

He was going to shoot but I put a hand on the gun and gave him a look.

He nodded and lowered the gun.

Mr. Hyuuga's eyes widened hopefully, but Neji kicked his head with a little too much force and he was knocked out.

Neji collapsed beside me, holding his shot arm. I put my hand in his pocket, not caring about embarrassment, and

called the police.

Neji layed down and I layed by him, holding his hand faintly. He looked at me, "Tenten? Tenten stay awake!"

I felt the puddle of blood that started to surround me, "N-Neji.." Everything went black again.

Is this the end?

**Well...sorry if this is a bit too dramatic and unrealistic.**

** I tried. I really did. **

**I hope you guys will review**

**. I won't be deleting this story.**

** Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed for this story at all.**

** I appreciate the support and the criticism. **

**I think I'll update soon enough. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. 16

**CAUTION:Rated M chapter.**

** Don't read this chapter or the next one if you aren't mature. **

**Thanks for the reviews by the way guys:)**

** Finally reached fifty! **

**WOOOOOHHH!**

I heard a beeping.

It was constant and annoying.

I attempted to speak, to tell someone to shut it up, but my throat burned viciously.

I blinked a few times, for my eyes weren't adjusted to the light. I heard a gasp and saw Ino and Sakura's

surprised faces.

Ino teared up, but Sakura tackled me into a hug and bawled, "Tenten! You-You're okay!"

Sasuke stepped up out of the shadows and put a hand on her shoulder, saying in a soft voice, "Hey…she's fine."

Sakura wiped her eyes and hugged Sasuke around the waist, "S-sasuke."

As I could see now, everyone was in my hospital room, but someone was missing. As Neji's face shot through my

brain, I sat up, disregarding the pain, "Where's Neji? Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

Hinata layed me back down, "He's fine. He's next door sleeping."

I unplugged the heart machine from my body and demanded to be taken to him. Hinata called for the nurse and

told her what I wanted when she came.

I told everyone to stay where they were as I left in the wheelchair with the nurse. We went to the next room and

I thanked the nurse before she left.

I sat by Neji's bed, crying for the first time in a long time.

His arm was in a cast.

He awoke and said my name quietly, "You're crying.." I nodded and covered my face.

He questioned the reason.

I tackled him onto the bed, kissing him long and hard, then saying, "Because I think I might be in love with you."

He kissed me back just as passionately. I winced after my leg nudged the wall and he pulled me onto his lap,

"How're you feeling?" I rested my head on his shoulder, "I've been better."

He nodded, smirking as I played with his hand. He curled his fingers around my hand and kissed it.

I turned my neck to look at his face, "I'm sorry you got hurt." He shook his head and nodded in the direction of my

leg, "I think you got the worst end of it."

I shook my head, "Still. It wasn't even your fight and you came."

He just looked at me. His pearly eyes were searching my face for something while his mouth was set in a firm line

that told me how he felt. I put my hand to his cheek and said quietly, "Thank you, Neji."

He nodded and kissed my forehead before laying me down and laying next to me. I fell asleep looking at his

beautiful face.

When I woke up, I was in bed at Neji's house. Neji, though, was no where to be seen.

I got up and checked my wounds.

Surprisingly, I was fine.

My leg was sore and had a few bandages on it, but other than that I was perfectly okay.

I made sure my clothes were right before going downstairs. As I hit the ground level of the house, I saw Hinata

and Mr. Hyuuga sitting in chairs.

I froze, scared out of my mind. Mr. Hyuuga smiled, "Tenten! Nice of you to awake. I'd like to thank you personally

for getting me arrested. Hinata. Follow me." He stood and walked down to the basement.

Hinata looked terrified. She was trembling. She grabbed my hand and said eagerly, "R-Run Tenten."

I shook my head, "I'm not going to just leave you alone with him!" We walked downstairs, hand in hand, scared

for our lives. When we hit the ground, Mr. Hyuuga separated us.

We couldn't fight him, he'd kill us.

He made Hinata lay on a bed and tied her hands to the headboard. She started crying lightly.

As he tied her, I texted Ino and Sakura. 'Help. Hinata's basement.' It sent and then I broke my phone so the

Hyuuga elder wouldn't be able to see the text.

The man hand cuffed my hands and sat me against the wall.

Damn it. He knew about my leg. I couldn't get up with it sore like this.

I gasped as he went back to Hinata, who was gagged, and cut her clothes off. "Hinata! NO!"

Her own father began to pound into her.

**That's the beginning of a tough time for the girls.**

** Don't worry. I'll update soon:) **

**Thanks again everyone who read and/or reviewed. **

**ByeeeeeeXP**

**Oh! btw. Have any of you guys ever heard of Christina Grimmie? I love the song 'Liar Liar' by her. **

**Sadly, that's the only song I've heard from her so far, but I hope to learn more!**

** So..in my chorus class we're doing a report on any song we want!**

** How awesome is that? **

**You pick a song and you write: The artist(s) who performed it, how many different artists performed it, what year it was released, who wrote it, what rewards it's won (if any), etc. And you get to play the youtube video in class!**

** Idk about you guys, but the chorus room at my school has an AMAZING stereo system. **

**Legit, you can hear it throughout the whole school, and that's a pretty big school!**

** Well...What's all your guys' favorite song(s)? **

**Mine's probably gonna have to be 'Who am I to Say?' by Hope. **

**Look it up! **

**It's brilliant!  
**


	17. 17

**Caution: Rated M chapter part 2.**

** Again, don't read it if you're not mature.**

** If you do read it and you're not mature, I don't want you to leave retarded reviews. **

**Thanks a bunch**

**:)**

Her own father began to pound inside of her.

Despite the gag, you could hear her painful screams.

I struggled with the cuffs over and over, my wrists pouring out blood as I continued. I screamed for Hinata endlessly as she screamed for her innocence.

Tears were pouring down the porcelain skin of the lavender girl as she got broken over and over again.

My wrists slipped through the cuffs because they were wet with blood, and I got up with my bad leg, tackling the older Hyuuga to the ground.

We rolled on the floor and he chakra-kicked my leg. My body stopped struggling and he slapped me across the face, "You want punishment so badly? Fine."

He tugged my shorts and underwear off and ripped my upper clothing articles.

I didn't fight him. Better me than Hinata.

I thought this until he shoved himself into me.

I felt like the core of my body was just shattered. I stopped breathing for a moment before letting out the loudest scream that's ever escaped my throat.

He kept going harder and harder, cutting me deeper each time it seems.

I couldn't move to stop him and Hinata was restricted.

I heard a slam and the adult was gone. I saw in my peripheral vision Sakura and Ino get hooked up to a machine with face masks before they each collapsed.

I snapped and tried to move.

My body screamed and burned at me, prohibiting any movement.

I screamed, just screamed.

**Neji's point of view**

I walked into the house and sat down the groceries on the kitchen counter. Everyone must be in bed.

A faint screaming reached my ears, but I figured Naruto and Sasuke had snuck downstairs to watch horror flicks on the widescreen.

I put all of the stuff away and headed upstairs to see if Tenten was awake yet, but when I entered the room, it was empty. I checked Hinata's room and it, too, was empty.

There was a slam downstairs and the screaming stopped. A few seconds later, it came back louder than before. I crept to the basement door and gasped at the scene downstairs.

My uncle was tying Ino and Sakura up to a machine that pumped some kind of yellow gas into their lungs. I didn't see anyone else, but assumed more people were down there due to the screaming.

I texted Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru and said to get here ASAP. No more than five minutes later, they showed up breathless on my doorstep.

I motioned for them to stay silent. The screaming started again, and it was a higher pitch than before. Naruto's eyes widened, "That's Hinata!"

He sprinted downstairs and we followed him. The sight we saw made us all freeze.

My uncle was pounding into Hinata ruthlessly. Tenten lay on the floor, crying and bloody.

All of us could care less that the two were naked as we attacked the elder. As soon as the man was knocked out, Naruto ran to Hinata's battered body. "Hinata! Hinata are you okay? Talk to me!"

Shaikamaru let him use his pocketknife to cut her loose. Naruto took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

My cousin clung to him and cried relentlessly.

I broke out of my haze and went to Tenten.

**Tenten's pov**

Neji's face came into view and I cried out his name.

He dropped to my side and put his jacket over my bare body.

He tried to help me up, but I stopped him, "No! I-It's-It hurts!"

He didn't know what to do. I grabbed his hand and said, "Help Sakura and Ino."

He nodded and called the police before going off the help Shikamaru and Sasuke with the last two girls.

I blinked a few times and let unconsciousness take over me, again.

**There it is. The rape chapter:( **

**Sorry if that was a bad chapter, but we all know that some violence leads to fluffiness!**

** It's 6:21 in the morning here, and I've been up since about 4:30.**

** I've got school today (bah) and today's HALLOWEEN!**

** I'm dressing up as a ladybug:D **

** I'm never going to get too old for trick or treating.**

** I'm going with a HUGE group of friends, including my man;) and his sisters. **

**I doubt we'll all get a lot of candy because we're all teenagers, but that doesn't matter to me. **

**It's all about making them memories bub!**

** lol**

**Anyway, what's everyone's favorite Halloween treat? **

**Mines caramel apples, even though they could rip my freakin' teeth out. Yeahh, those or those popcorn balls. **

**Those things are amazing!**

** My grandma used to make them homemade every Halloween before she passed away, but hers were like, every color of the rainbow. **

**That made them better than the packaged ones!**

** I miss you Mammaw, but you're in a better place:)**

**So...Review please. I'll give you all imaginary Popcorn Balls! **

**Byee!  
**


	18. 18

**Here's another chapter for you all. **

**I decided to start putting recaps in the beginning. **

**Do you think that's okay or should I stop? **

**Let me know, and also let me know if you think that I should start another story soon, a NARUHINA one maybe. **

**Perhaps it'll be SASUSAKU. **

**Idk...lol. You tell me!**

**Enjoy the chapter please!**

**:D**

_Recap: Neji's face came into view and I cried out his name. _

_He dropped to my side and put his jacket over my bare body._

_He tried to help me up, but I stopped him, "No! I-It's-It hurts!"_

_He didn't know what to do. I grabbed his hand and said, "Please. Get Ino and Sakura. Call the police." _

_He nodded and made the call before rushing over to help Shikamaru and Sasuke with the remaining girls._

_I blinked a few times and let unconsciousness take over me once again. _

Again I woke up to the heart moniter annoyingly beeping.

I groaned and blinked a few times.

My eyes landed on Neji. He was asleep by my bed.

His hands clung to my own and his eyes were saggy.

I smiled at the sight and he stirred.

As he saw that I was awake, he grabbed my face and kissed me lightly. I gasped into the kiss and he stopped, "You okay?"

I nodded. He had a concerned look on his face. "Tenten. What all happened down there?"

I froze, "Huh?"

He stared at me intently, "I need to know exactly what happened in the basement. The other three won't talk and the doctors don't even know what all happened to you personally."

I diverted my eyes and mumbled, "I don't remember."

He looked suspicious, but dropped the subject anyway.

A week later, I was released.

I had asked Neji why school wasn't back in yet, and it turns out someone had broken in and smashed all the windows and computers.

Consequently, school was cancelled for the rest of the year, which was only two monthes.

At the house, Neji helped me into bed and crawled in himself. I pretended to sleep for a while, but got caught because I wasn't breathing like I do when I'm asleep.

Neji questioned my restlessness. "I-I'm..never mind. You'll laugh at me." He shook his head and argued, "I will not. I promise."

I sighed, "I'm scared."

His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around me. I tensed at first, but relaxed when I realized I was comfortable here.

He pulled me gently to him and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I hugged him back and cried into his shirt.

He rubbed my back and kissed my head until I was all dry.

**Neji's POV**

The whimpering I heard stopped and was replaced with the sound of sleep.

I smiled and layed Tenten down beside me. She looked so peaceful.

I got out of bed and went to Hinata's room. I knocked and no one answered so I peeked inside to see if she was asleep.

There was a note on her pillow.

I hurried across the room and read it out loud to myself, "Dear Neji, I'm staying at Ino's for the week, don't worry about me. -Hinata."

I rolled my eyes, for she wasn't at Ino's and she knows I know it.

**Yes wellll,,,this one's a bit shorter than the rest.**

**I'd like to, again, thank everyone that reviewed on my previous chapters, and would love it if you kept up the support**

**:) **

**So..m****y wrist is friggin' killing me.**

**I think I have tendonitis (sp?). **

**Why can't I just be a computer nerd without consequences?**

**I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Perhaps tomorrow after school**

**:)**

**If you review, I'll give you all imaginary donuts. **

**They'll be any kind of donuts you want! **

**How exciting!**

**:O**

**I've decided that I like the songs they picked out for the Rock band Volume 1 and 2 games. **

**Some of them are just wierd, but most of them are really fun to sing along with and such:)**

**Now that Halloween's passed, I can't wait until Christmas time.**

**It's one of my favorite times of the year because I can go around singing silly Christmas songs and not be made fun of because it's actually Christmas time. **

**Plus, I like snow. I legit went out this summer and got FIVE different kinds of boots for the winter. **

**I'm excited to wear each and every one of them.**

**Do any of you listen to k or j pop? **

**I do! **

**My family thinks I'm part asian because of it, but they're only stating my dreams**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Have a nice day/night:D**


	19. 19

**So I lied. **

**This chapter is published right after the last one, not tomorrow. **

**Are you complaining? **

**No? **

**Good.**

_Recap: "Dear Neji, I'm staying at Ino's house for the next week. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. - Hinata." _

_I rolled my eyes. She wasn't at Ino's, and she knows I know it._

**Hinata's Point of View**

I sat uncomfortably still on Naruto's couch.

Due to recent events, moving hurt a bit.

Though I'd been released from the hospital yesterday, I still hurt. This is because I hate medicine. I will not take it.

So I stayed in pain as Naruto came back into the room. He sat on the other end of the couch, as far away from me as he could.

Was he scared of me?

Does he think I'm filthy now that I don't have my innocence?

He hates me doesn't he?

I hate me, too.

As I was moping around in my head, I hadn't realized that the boy had spoken to me. He said my name again.

I jumped, ground my teeth at the jolt of pain sent down my body, and looked at him. His normally bright, excited eyes were void of emotion and dull.

I felt my expression change to one of concern. The boy spoke, "Hinata? Tell me if you don't want to be here. Please."

I was shocked, you could say. I answered quickly and quietly, "W-why wouldn't I-I-I w-want to be h-h-h-here?"

As I spoke, a pained edged hitch caught my attention and I realized that if I talked a lot, he'd notice the pain I'm in and go crazy with worry. I guess I'll never be an actress.

He turned his body to face me, "I wasn't there an-and you got hurt. You got violated by that-that filth! Hinata, I understand if you're mad at me. I'm mad at me."

I simply shook my head and managed a small smile.

He came beside me and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, "May I?" I looked away and he lifted up my shirt only to look at my stomach.

It was a bluish color mostly, but had a few scratches here and there. One cut in particular stood out. It ran from my belly button down. It was quite a bit larger than the others and an angry red against my pale skin.

He traced a finger over it and cold chills went through me. "Does it hurt Hinata?"

Still looking away, I shook my head.

Yes I lied.

I didn't need him worrying about me.

He nodded and asked if I'd taken my pain medication.

Again, I lied and nodded.

He nodded and traced the scar again. Also again, chills went through me. He seemed to notice this time and laughed, his eyes lighting back up most of the way.

I blushed and fiddled with my fingers after fixing my shirt.

When he was done humiliating me, he told me to stand so he could show me around the 'sleeping quarters'.

I put up a blockage in my expressions and faced the pain as I stood.

He grabbed my hand and showed me his room.

He had a king-sized bed covered with a simple black comforter and sheets. A television, radio, and computer were set up against the opposite side of the room. He had a balcony to the far left side of his room and a door, that I'm guessing led to a bathroom, on the far right side.

I nodded and felt my fingers start shaking as I restrained tears. To hide it, I crossed my arms and followed Naruto to the other bedroom, "It's a guest room, and you're the guest so..yeah."

I nodded and kept my gaze on the floor in concentration. He faced me and bent down to my level, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my had and felt myself shaking.

He noticed and asked again. I squeaked out in a small whisper, "It h-hur-hurts!"

All pain was evident in my voice.

He helped me get over to sit on the bed. "Where does it hurt?" I shook again, "Uh.." He got the point, "Oh…Oh!"

I nodded and shook out, "and m-my stomach." He nodded, "When did it start hurting?" I doubled over and shook a little more, "When I-I move-ve."

He put a hand on my back and said, "Didn't you take your medicine?" I looked up and stared at him.

He left and came back with liquid relief. He poured some into the plastic medicine cup and told me to drink it.

I shook my head and made a disgusted face.

He looked ticked off, "Come on Hinata! I know it's nasty, but it'll help." I shook my head and kept his hands away from my mouth.

A glint of mischief slid through his blue eyes and he poured the medicine into his own mouth. I gasped and he grabbed my face.

(His face told me that he, too, had a strong dislike for medicine.)

He put his lips to mine and I gasped again. He took advantage of that and let the medicine flow into my mouth.

The sticky sweetness made me cringe but I kept on kissing back.

After a minute he pulled back and gave me a look, "Man do I feel bad for you. That stuff is nasty!"

I didn't say anything. I looked at the ground and fiddled nervously with my fingers.

Naruto actually kissed me! Wow!

But he probably did it because he felt bad. He doesn't really like me.

Naruto seemed to notice my perplexed look and changed the subject, "Want to play a game?"

I nodded, listening intently.

He smiled evilly, "Truth or Dare. One on one."

I stiffened, "Truth."

He thought for a moment, "Do you like anybody?" I simply nodded, "Truth or d-dare?"

He smirked half-heartedly, "Dare. Duh."

I took a moment, "I dare you to tell Sasuke t-that you think he h-has a nice butt."

He did a double-take, "Wow Hinata. You suck!"

He laughed and I knew he was kidding around. I smiled softly to myself.

**Thus the NaruHina Chapter was born! **

**I was so busy revolving this story around Neji and Tenten, I forgot about the other couples.**

**Thus, the next few chapters will have the others couples in them as well. Get ready to arrive in fluff heaven!**

**It's past my personalized time that I decide to head to my room for bed, so I'm not going to update again tonight. **

**Have a nice night/day depending where you're located!**

**Bye!**


	20. 20

**Hello again my friends. I noticed I didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter, but that's okay. **

**For the record, the whole kissing with medicine idea came from another story. **

**The name of it escapes me, but I really enjoyed the story. It was a NejiTen story. I know that much.**

** So, yes I admit that last chapter wasn't all the way originally idealistic. This chapter, though, is completely out of my mind. **

**After this chapter and the next two or three chapters, I'll switch back to NejiTen.**

** BTW, I don't own Soul Caliber 2 (but I do recommend playing the Soul Caliber games.), or the song Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie. **

**Here's chapter 20:)  
**

_Recap: I gasped again, and Naruto took advantage of that. He let the medicine slip into my mouth. _

_I winced at the sticky sweetness, but refused to let the taste hinder the enjoyable moment. _

_After a minute or so, Naruto and I pulled away from each other. Naruto gave me a look, "Man, do I feel sorry for you. That medicine is so sweet it's nasty." _

_I didn't say anything, but fiddled nervously with my fingers._

_ Wow! Naruto actually kissed me! He doesn't really like me does he? He just felt bad.. _

_The boy in question noticed my perplexed expression and changed the subject, "Want to play a game?" _

_I nodded, listening intently. The mischievous glint returned, "Truth or dare?" I stiffened, "Truth."_

_ He immediately spat out, "Do you like anyone?" I simply nodded before repeating his question, "Truth o-or dare?"_

_ He rolled his eyes happily, "Dare. Duh." _

_I thought for a few moments before looking at my fiddling fingers, "I dare you to tell Sasuke that you t-think he h-has a nice butt." _

_Naruto gave me a double-take, "Hinata. You freaking SUCK!" _

_He laughed and I smiled comfortably._

**Sasuke's pov**

I sneezed. Someone must be talking about me.

Sakura snickered at me and I shot her a glare. The girl was sitting in in front of the television playing Soul Caliber 2.

She made Talim do a back flip and kick Cervantes's head into the ground, causing a knock out on the enemies side. (Talim is this author's favorite character to use while playing this game.)

The tomboyish teen stood up cheering.

She turned to me, "Did you see how amazing that was?" I rolled my eyes at her, "You are such a child."

She stuck her tongue out at me and giggled.

_Liar Liar, don't cry on my shoulder. You played with fire, and smiled when you told her._

She catapulted across me to grab her phone. I sighed at her antics and listened to her talk on the phone.

"Heeelllo?" She paused to listen to the person on the other end before speaking up, "Okay Mom. I'll be there soon."

She slammed her phone shut and put her shoes on, "I've got to go."

I stood and non-verbally decided to walk her home. She held the door open and wouldn't move until I'd passed.

I grabbed my keys and strode passed her with a nod of thanks.

We walked in silence for a while before Sakura almost fell over her own feet. She stumbled and I snickered at her.

Her face turned a Hinata-red as she glared, "Shut the hell up!"

I laughed out loud just to annoy her. The girl body-checked me and laughed herself as I almost hit a tree. I checked her back.

With a small scream, she fell onto her butt on the side of the road. Her face flushed and she looked surprised. It took two seconds for me to get the clue and start running.

She was legit ticked.

I heard her yell at me and tried to run faster, but the petite pinkette jumped onto my back, causing us both to fall into the leaf-infested grass at the park. She rolled off of me and I rolled onto my back.

One glance at each other and we both started laughing loudly.

We both shut up when an elderly lady came by and took a picture, babbling on about the cutest couple she's ever seen.

Sakura didn't show a reaction, but got up and attempted to get all the leaves off the back of her long sleeved shirt. I stood up and brushed her off along with myself before walking on with her in tow. We were once again in a comfortable silence.

That's what I liked the most about this girl. She was totally cool and could be silent if she felt the need.

As we turned the corner and stood at the bottom of the stairs of her house, Momma-Haruno came outside. She began yelling at Sakura, "Sakura Renee Haruno! Why isn't this house spotless? I have a date tonight and I don't need you to try and ruin it by messing up my house and leaving it there."

Now I knew for a fact that Sakura hadn't messed up this house. For the past three days, she's been at Ino's house hanging out with her friends or hanging out with me. I stayed silent, though, for I didn't want to start any trouble.

Sakura tinged a light pink as her mom went off, "Mom! I'm here to clean the freaking house so can you please just chill?"

Her mother yelled back louder, "Who's this boy you're with? Are you whoring around? Oh my Goddess! You're such a slut!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she told her mom to go inside and she'll be in there in a minute.

She turned to me with her emerald orbs dark, "I'm sorry you had to see that Sasuke. She's….yeah. But you should go before she comes back out and says anything worse."

The poor girl looked ready to burst.

I said quietly and out of character, "Just be careful okay?"

She nodded and climbed the stairs and turned back to face me suddenly, "Oh. Plus, thanks for walking me home."

She slammed the door behind her and I could hear her and her mother going at it all the way down the road. Without realizing it, I let out a breath I'd been holding.

That girl's got a lot on her plate.

So, I began my trek home through the park.

_Liar Liar, don't cry on my shoulder. You played with fire, and smiled when you told her._

I looked around frantically and saw Sakura's red blackberry in the grass. I picked it up and decided to give it to her tomorrow. Her family was fighting and I didn't want to be in the middle of that. I stretched and continued down the street to my house. Once indoors, shoes were kicked off, Tosh.o was on television.

I sat on the couch boredly, until Sakura's phone began to ring. I knew I shouldn't, and I knew that if she found out there'd be consequences, but I checked the phone anyway.

I opened the phone and saw that the message was from Ino. I clicked on the message and it popped up, " Hey Cherry! How's Sasgay's house? Wanna meet up at the mall with me and Shika?"

I didn't send a message in reply. Sasgay? That blond was going to get it good. I closed the phone and only after a moment, it rang again.

I sighed and went against my conscience. This time, the message was from Kiba, "Hey Baby! Wanna come over tonight;)" I felt my mouth open.

Sakura and Kiba were dating?

**Sakura's pov**

I realized long ago that my phone was missing and left as soon as I was done cleaning the hellhole. I sighed as I walked around the corner to Sasuke's house in the dark.

My mother had kicked me out so I wouldn't disturb her date. While walking through the park, I saw Sai and jogged casually to his side, "Hello Sai!"

He stopped in his tracks and faced me, "Hello." I felt an awkward silence coming on and decided to avoid it, "What're you doing out so late?" The boy began to walk again, as I did too. "Going to visit Sasuke. You?"

I looked at the sky, "I'm headed there too." He nodded and we climbed up the stairs to the door. I knocked twice and the door opened swiftly.

I was met with a pair of icy dark orbs. I shrugged off the glare and figured Sasuke was pmsing (lol), "Hi Sasuke! I'm reallyyy sorry for bothering you again today, but did I leave my phone here?"

He shoved my cell into my hands and asked Sai to come in.

Once Sai was out of earshot, Sasuke glared at me, "Did you want anything else?" I spoke, "No, but.." He cut me off, "Then goodbye." He slammed the door in my face.

My inner child came free and tears began to fall.

I turned and walked away from the anger-infested building. I walked until I found the bench in front of the park, which I sat on.

Surprisingly, I had no messages waiting for me, but my phone rang and showed a message from Kiba.

"Hey there Babe! What's up?"

I growled at the message, "Kiba, don't call me babe you perv. We're not dating."

He texted back fast, "I know, but it annoys the hell out of you :P"

I rolled my eyes and texted back, "Kiba. I'm not in the mood. I'm freaking cold and…and I just can't focus right now. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later."

I turned the device off and sat it beside me on the bench.

Just then, it started to rain. I stood and ran under the nearest tree to try and keep dry.

Tears kept pouring down my face as I pulled my arms tightly around myself.

**As you might've realized, Sasuke's a little OC, but this is an AU story. **

**I tried my best on this story, and I hope you who read it will notice. **

**I'd appreciate it if you'd push that fancy button down at the bottom and leave me a review on your thoughts, but if you don't want to, I guess that's okay. **

**I'll update again as soon as I can. **

**Bye:)**


	21. 21

**Here's chapter 21. **

**Hope you like it. **

**It's the last full-on Sasusaku chapter so bask in it's 'glory'.**_  
_

_Recap: "Hey Babe! What's up?" I growled at the text. _

_" Kiba. Don't call me Babe you perv. I'm not dating you." The wolfy teen replied, "I know, but it annoys the hell outta you__. ha ha." I rolled my eyes, "Kiba. I'm not in the mood. I'm freezing and I can't deal right now. I'll talk to you some other time." _

_With that, I turned off my cell and sat it beside me on the cool bench. I sighed loudly and looked up at the sky before it started pouring. I sprinted under the nearest tree in a failed attempt to cover myself from the rain. _

_The tears kept coming as I wrapped my soaked arms around my shivering body._

**Sasuke's pov**

My cell rang and it showed an incoming call from Kiba. I picked up the phone and yelled, "What!" The boy ignored my anger and frantically went on, "Do you know where Sakura is? She isn't answering her phone and she said something about not being able to deal. Is she.."

I cut him off, "You don't know where your own girlfriend is?" A short silence followed, "Girlfriend?" I felt my anger flare, "Yes girlfriend you little fucking prick!"

Kiba again paused before saying slowly, "Sasuke…I'm dating Temari.."

I dropped the phone. So I did that to Sakura when she was innocent?

Shit.

Sai understood and picked up the dropped cell, "Kiba. It's Sai. Do you know where Sakura is?" He listened to the other line as I stared at him in a trance. He then thanked the other boy and hung up.

Turning to me with a worried expression, he stated clearly, " Kiba called her mom and her mother said she ran away. No one knows where she is."

Iput on my shoes and jacket and slipped into the storm without a glance back.

I ran to the place I knew she'd be. The park. As I approached the bench I expected her to be on, I found no one there.

I sat down and wiped the water off my face, only to find a phone beside me. I picked it up and identified it as Sakura's. It was wet and broken.

I looked around and spotted a pink blob towards the middle of the park, obviously Sakura.

I ran over to her and saw her shivering and crying. Without a second thought, I picked her up and began running home. The girl was conscious, but didn't seem to realize it.

Once inside, I sat her on the couch and shook her shoulder, "Sakura."

She wiped her eyes and acknowledged me. The girl looked really sad. A look I didn't like seeing on her.

"Sakura. I'm sorry." She nodded and ran a hand through her dripping pink locks. I told her to stay in place as I went to start her a bath.

On my way, I found a letter on the fridge that told me Sai had went home for the night. I ran the bath, and headed back to the family room to see Sakura curled up against the arm of the couch asleep.

I shook her lightly, "Hey. Come on." Her eyes opened a crack and she whined childishly, "Sasukeeee. I'm tired. Carry meeee." I sighed, rolling my eyes, and pulled her into my arms. She leaned into me and smiled triumphantly as I carried her upstairs.

I sat her on the closed toilet, "Can you get into the bath by yourself or do you need help with that too?" Her eyes were now wide open, " In your dreams pervert! Get out!"

I laughed and shut the door as I went into the hall and waited a few seconds. After a minute, a loud 'HOT!' could be heard throughout the house.

I chuckled to myself and went to my room. I changed into black pajama pants and a zombie t-shirt. I fell back onto my bed and accidentally fell into a light slumber. A poke on the cheek woke me, though.

As I opened my eyes, a towel-clad Sakura looked anywhere but my face as she asked quietly, "D-do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

I took off my shirt and she took it out into the hallway. She returned in only my shirt and hugged my lightly, "Thank you for coming to get me." I lightly hugged her back for a second before she willingly pulled away.

The female looked truly exhausted as she sat beside me on the bed. I laughed at her face and she got mad, "Quit laughing you ass!"

I laughed some more and she threw a pillow at my head. She missed and tackled me. After a few minutes of wrestling, she sat on my torso, holding my arms down.

If I hit girls, I would've won. Sakura knew this and always took advantage of it.

Now that she had me pinned though, it was difficult to move. I moved my knees against her back, not hard.

She fell forward and landed on me. Her hands landed on either shoulder and her head against my chest.

My arms wrapped around her body naturally when she fell, in case she were to get hurt. We both froze for what seemed like forever, but when I spoke her name, she didn't move.

She'd fallen asleep on me.

Before realizing it, I fell asleep too.

So we both slept there, on the floor.

**There's the last Sasusaku chapter. The next one or two chapters will be ShikaIno, and then everything returns to normal in the couple department. **

** I see no one has been reviewing this story. I know in the previous chapter I said I didn't mind, but it does hurt my feelings a bit. **

**I've typed all I've had written in my notebook, so it may be a little longer wait to update.**

** It could be a day, a few days, or even a week. **

**IDK. lol**

** Anyway, R&R please!**

Bye Bye!


	22. 22

_Recap: If I had fought girls, I would've won. Now that Sakura had me pinned, though, it was difficult to move. _

_I moved my knees up and hit her back, just hard enough to knock her off balance. The girl fell forward and landed on me. Her hands landed on either shoulder and her head against my chest. _

_My arms wrapped around her naturally, in case she were to get hurt. We both froze for what seemed like forever, but when I finally spoke her name, I didn't get a reply._

_ She had fallen asleep on me. Before realizing it, I fell asleep too._

_ Right on the floor._

**Ino's Pov**

"That damn Forehead won't answer her phone!" All around me, women shushed me. I shot a glare at them and grumbled.

I convinced Shikamaru to come to the mall with me for some late night shopping, but the mall was put on lockdown for the storm.

Now, I was stuck in Victoria's Secret with a sleeping Shikamaru and about a dozen fussy old women. I wrinkled my nose as I wondered why such old women would be in this store.

Ew.

No, I wasn't shopping for lingerie with a teenage boy. This is the store we happened to be walking past when the town weather alarms started going off. Mall security shoved us into the raunchy store quite roughly.

I huffed to myself for the fiftieth time, and the other women griped at me some more. I stood up and lifted my middle fingers, " Screw you guys!"

I went and sat in the dressing room, away from the old ladies. I made the impression that I was really angry at my situation here, but I was truthfully worried about Sakura.

Despite our constant arguing, we were unrelated sisters. The fact that she wasn't responding to me worried me to Hell and back.

What if she was caught in the storm? I felt two or three tears betray me and fall.

Shikamaru chose that moment to enter the closet-like room. "Why're you cryin'?" I dabbed my eyes, "Those stupid grandma's are pissin' me off!"

The boy sat on the floor across from me, "Okay. Now what's really wrong?" I blinked and glared.

Damn genius boy.

Why'd he have to know me so well?

"Sakura isn't answering her phone and I'm a little worried. That's all." His dark, tired eyes softened and he pulled out his phone.

He dialed a number, waited, hung up, dialed a different number, and spoke, "Hey it's me. You know where Sakura is?" He listened to the answer and his eyes widened slightly before he thanked whoever was on the other line and hung up.

He smiled at me, " She's at Sasuke's. Her phone got wet and stopped working."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much!"

He nodded and laid his head back against the wall. I followed suit until a loud bang cut the silence and shook the ground. I jumped to my feet and Shikamaru grabbed my wrist, "It's just thunder."

I nodded and sat back down. We sat in silence for a few minutes before the lazy boy decided to speak up, "Ino. What was happening in that basement when you got there?"

I felt myself tense up and looked to the ceiling, "Mr. Hyuuga was...he was.." I couldn't say it. It was too horrible.

Shikamaru dropped the subject and groaned out, "What should we do in here? I'm bored and this is troublesome." I scoffed, "You're bored? I can't even go shopping now!"

He rolled his eyes, "At least you're not a boy stuck in a lingerie store with old women and an annoying girl." I froze.

After a second, I stood, "At least you're not stuck with a thoughtless asshole."

I left the room and headed towards the exit of the store. No one dared to stop me. I walked right out the front door and began my trek home in the thick rain.

After a while, a black Mercedes pulled up by me on the road and Shikamaru stepped out, "Ino! I was just joking! I'm sorry!"

I ignored him and kept on walking. The jerk ran up to me against the wind and grabbed my arm, "Ino please! At least let me take you home."

I stopped and let him pull me to his car.

**Next Day**

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, aching.

Just what I freakin' need! To be sick! I grumbled and rolled over onto my stomach. My mom came in and knelt by my head, "Honey, Shika-kun's here to see you!"

Not lifting my head, I moaned into my purple pillow. She giggled and left. Seconds later, I heard Shikamaru enter. He didn't touch me, but griped, "Ino. Even I'm out of bed."

I pulled the blanket over my head and grumbled at him. He pulled my blanket away. I shot up and yelled angrily, "Damn it Shika! I'm fuckin' sick! Give it back!"

Without a second spared, he handed over the fuzzy cover and sat beside me now that I was sitting up, "Oh. Well do you need anything?"

I wrapped myself in the velvety blanket, "I want medication!"

Surprisingly, he got up to get them without a single complaint. When he returned with Tylenol and water, I took it quietly.

He sat beside me again and lay down, "Ino. I'm sorry about yesterday." I sat my water on the bedside table and crawled over him, "Shika. Stay still."

I put my hands on either side of his face and his dark eyes widened in surprise. I softly pressed my lips to his in a sweet, small kiss.

Once I pulled away, it was silent for a bit before he spoke, "What was that for?"

I rolled onto my stomach, "I felt like it."

I giggled inwardly.

Now he'd get sick too.

**Tenten's Pov**

I awoke, well rested and energetic. The memory of me crying my eyes out to Neji didn't even cross my mind. I took a few pain pills and got out of Neji's bed. I smelt something wonderful and intended to find out what it was.

I sprinted downstairs and through the living room into the kitchen where I saw Neji flipping pancakes.

I smiled, "Aw! Look at little Neji! All grown up and cooking for himself! So cute!"

He didn't let my teasing bother him and smiled, "Good morning, and these aren't for myself. They're for you."

I smiled, "Really?" I kissed him on his mouth, "Thanks!"

He smiled small and handed me my plate.

I took it and put peanut butter and syrup on my pancakes. I began eating and Neji broke the comfy silence, "With peanut butter?"

I nodded and got some on a fork, "Try it, it's amazing!"

He took a bite and nodded. After swallowing, he exclaimed, "Not bad."

I giggled and resumed eating.

He will never be a man of many words.

**That's the end of the story, but don't stop reading because when I update again, it'll be an epilogue. **

**I plan on having the big LEMON in the epilogue.**

** This epilogue will be five years after this time.**

** BTW, Tenten's mother is dead. **

**I realize I forgot to say what really happened. **

**Tenten grieved for a few days while she was in the hospital.**

** Well...R&R!  
**


	23. Epilogue part 1

**Here's the first part of the epilogue. **

**Warning, this is adult rated for a reason. **

**LEMONY GOODNESS. **

**Sorry if the lemon part sucks, it's my first try at it. **

_Recap: "Aww! Look at little Neji! All grown up and cooking his own breakfast! So cute!" The boy didn't let it bother him, but he replied, "This isn't for me. This is yours." I smiled, "Really?" I gave him a small kiss on the mouth, "thanks!" He smirked and handed me the plate of fresh pancakes. I took it and equipped my breakfast with peanut butter and syrup. I took a bite and sighed at the wonderful taste. He made a face at me, "With peanut butter?" I nodded and got some on the fork, holding it out, " Try it!" He took the bite and nodded. After swallowing he chuckled lightly, "It's not bad." I giggled and continued eating. He'll never be a man of many words._

**Epilogue**

**Tenten's Pov**

I waved good bye from the stage to my fans. There's another great day.

As soon as I stepped backstage, my boyfriend wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back tightly, "Let's go home Neji-kun!"

He grabbed my hand and we battled the paparazzi into the limo, where a huge surprise met me.

All of our old group was there, along with a few additions. These additions caught my attention first.

Sitting on Sasuke's lap was a young girl with big emotional black eyes and dark, shoulder length hair. She looked like a girl version of Sasuke.

I gasped loudly, "I-is she?" Sakura nodded with a blinding smile, "This is Suteishi. She's three."

Sasuke, obviously less stoic than in his youth, kissed his daughter's head with a smile as she held his big hands between her own, smaller ones. That's a scene that could make any woman's heart melt.

I looked to see Hinata hadn't changed at all, except her stomach was humungous. "Holy hell!" The petite woman turned a bright pink and Naruto never looked happier, "She's due anytime now! I'm so excited!"

I smiled and congratulated both mothers and fathers. I turned to see a more busty Ino sitting on a buff Shikamaru, "Obviously you two work out. Where's your kid Ino?"

For once, the blonde didn't know what to say. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and looked up at me, "We're trying."

I waggled my eyebrows at Ino and she blushed, flipping me off.

I laughed and the limo stopped moving.

I told everyone that we had more than enough room in my and Neji's mansion for them to stay for a while.

**Later that night**

Once in bed, I rolled onto my back and sighed in bliss. It's been five years since I've seen everyone.

I got a record deal with Hyuuga records, my boyfriends talent agency. Both Neji and I make more than enough money each week, so we often donate money to children and animal abuse charities.

Before I turned 17, I was moved to a different school because Karin kept attempting to get me, so I moved to Suna.

There, I met a few good friends. Their names were Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They were all brother-sister.

Because Neji couldn't stand being away from me, he moved to Suna with me and we got a house together before our senior year.

I've been through so much in Suna, but I didn't get to see any of my old crew because of the large space between our cities.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Neji laying down next to me. I turned to him and kissed his forehead, " I love you Neji-chan."

He smiled that smile. The one he only smiles for me. His eyes softened lovingly over the years, "I love you too Panda-chan."

I brought his mouth to mine and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

After a few minutes, he stopped and told me to sit on the edge of the bed. I did and closed my eyes when he asked me to.

I heard him moving around the room before I couldn't hear any movement and he said to open my eyes.

I did and brought my hands up over my mouth.

Neji was on one knee with a confident expression on his soft face. He had the most beautiful diamond ring in his hand, "Marry me Tenten."

It wasn't a question because he knew he didn't even have to ask.

I nodded and he slid the ring onto my fourth finger.

I admired it with my mouth agape and smiled with a few tears escaping their ducts. I gently wiped them away and grabbed my new fiancé's shirt, pulling him up just high enough for my lips to reach his own.

He proceeded to lay me down on the bed and unbutton my shirt.

This wasn't our first time fooling around. We've seen each other naked before, but never made love.

I pulled his shirt off and tugged at his belt. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and got both of us the rest of the way undressed.

He stopped kissing me and looked at my face, "Are you ready?" I nodded, "Neji. I love you."

He leaned in and kissed my head, "I love you too My Heaven."

He slowly pushed himself into me, and it hurt a little.

I felt my back arch a tad bit and moaned out, "Just do it."

He thrust the rest of the way in and I sucked in a breath.

He froze, "Are you okay?" I let out the breath and nodded, "Keep going."

He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, a small grunt escaping his lips. The noise just added to the arousal.

After repeating his movements a few times, it began to feel a little good.

No.

A lot good.

A seductive moan escaped me and Neji took that as a sign and sped up.

It felt as though fireworks were going off inside me.

Between us.

The amazing kind of fireworks.

Moans, grunts, and small screams could be heard in the hallway from our room.

Neji pounded in harder and faster yet and a feeling began to rise in my gut, "I-I'm about to.."

I came, and so did he.

My inside muscles tightened and tingled in pleasure, as if asking his member to stay forever.

I let out a scream, which Neji silenced with kisses. I felt his warm liquid burst into me with his final thrust.

His mouth opened on mine and a loud moan emitted from it.

The man pulled out of me and I let my arms fall back onto the pillow as I tried to catch my breath.

Neji layed beside me and put an arm around my waist, "Tenten."

I turned my body towards him, "Yeah?"

He kissed my mouth, "Did it hurt too much?" I licked my lips, "Not really. Only a little in the beginning."

He nodded, "I loved it."

I nodded in agreement.

We both fell asleep naked with each other.

**Keep in mind that this isn't the last chapter of the epilogue.**

** There will be AT LEAST one more. **

**Maybe two. **

**At the end of the last chapter, I'll have little choices for the ideas of my next story. **

**I'll let you guys pick. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and not a naughty 'enjoy'. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**R&R!**


	24. Epilogue part 2

**-3 weeks later-**

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Ahhhh!" I flinched as Hinata let out another scream. That's right, Hinata's in labor.

Naruto was holding her hand firmly, a determined yet worried look gracing his facial region.

The poor girl has been pushing for almost an hour, and the baby's head was still all that was seen.

I squeezed Neji's hand as a wave of nausea went through me.

I shook my head. I'm not gonna ruin Hinata's big day.

I'm going to be here for her.

With a final scream, a beautiful baby girl was born.

I smiled, but when I saw the blood, my vision blurred over.

**-1 hour later-**

I woke up in Hinata's hospital room on a bed of my own.

I sat up and stared. Hinata looked so peaceful as she slept.

Naruto sat and watched her proudly, lovingly.

They were so perfect for each other.

Neji, who was beside me, cleared his throat. I turned to him.

He smirked, "Twins."

I put my hands over my 'O' shaped mouth.

He nodded, looking oddly happy.

Ino jumped onto my bed, yell/whispering, "That's not all!"

I tilted my head and Ino squealed childishly, "You're pregnant Tenten!"

I blinked a few times, "Excuse me?"

She nodded, smiling excitedly, "Oh my GOSH! Your baby is going to be SO cute!"

I looked over at Neji and his eyes were the happiest they've ever been.

He nodded and kissed me lightly.

Hinata, who had unknowingly woken up, said happily, " Tenten! I-I'm so happy for you!"

I smiled and got out of the bed, "We've got nine months to talk about my baby, but what'd you name yours?"

Naruto smiled cheekily, " Kushina and Kanna."

I squealed, "That's perfect!"

**-Epilogue Part 2-**

**-4 years later-**

**-Tenten's POV-**

"Momma! Daddy won't read his book to me!" I turned and picked up my cute son, Kyo.

"Well then come on Honey. Let's go get Daddy."

I walked to the living room and sat the small boy on his fathers shoulders, "Neji-chan! Share with him!"

The man glared at me in a teasing way, "Alright Panda-chan."

He sneakily reached up and grabbed his offspring off his head and lightly sat him in front of him on the floor.

The child's grey eyes twinkled in excitement as his father began tickling him.

He giggled childishly, rolling around on the floor.

I giggled and sat next to Neji.

I stopped him and picked up my curly-headed kid, "Kyo-kun! Mommy loves you so much!"

The angel hugged around my neck, "I love you too Momma. I love Daddy too!"

Neji's eyes grew incredibly soft, "and I love you and Momma both to pieces."

I smiled.

Finally, I have a happy family.

**THE END**

**What'd you guys think?**

** Too much?**

** This is the end of the story. **

**I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed again. **

**Whether you were telling me how much you liked it, or if you were flaming. **

**It's your own opinion. I'm just glad I got feedback **

**Xp**

** Btw, I did a NejiTen oneshot!**

** Please go read it!**

** It's only got six reviews right now, but that's okay:D**

** R&R Please!  
**


End file.
